KANKEI
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: COLAB FIC HOMIN EL FT. ELLAAMOO [ Chapter 4 UPDATE ] Kim Kai adalah Gadis yang tidak suka di atur hidupnya. ia adalah Gadis yang bebas dan hidup dengan peraturannya sendiri. Namun semua itu berubah setelah 3 tahun menjalin Hubungan dengan Park Chanyeol. Pemuda yang membuat Kim Kai Jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona anak Band tersebut. CHANKAI Story GS for Kim Jongin.
1. Chapter 1

**A fanfiction By HOMIN ' EL ft ELLAAMOO**

 **[ KANKEI ]**

 **Chapter 1**

 **enjoy**

Gadis dengan kulit eksotis itu memasuki sebuah bangunan minimalis di pinggiran kota Seoul. ia memaki baju musim panas tanpa lengan yang semampai hingga sejengkal di atas lututnya. mempertontonkan paha mulus nan sexy milik empunya.

Gadis tersebut melangkah kan kakinya mantap masuk kedalam bangunan bertingkat itu. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba didepan sebuah ruangan berpintu biru yang terletak didepan tangga yang menghubungkannya kelantai atas gedung tersebut.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, gadis yang ditangannya memegang sebuah kotak bekal tersebut, langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Suasana bising dari dentuman alat musik adalah hal pertama yang menyambut indra pendengaran si gadis ketika ia berada diruangan yang diketahui adalah studio musik tersebut.

Setelah menyimpan kotak bekal yang tadi dibawanya diatas meja, gadis dengan bibir penuh itu menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sosok didepan nya yang masih sibuk memetik gitar. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat pemuda yang sangat lihai memainkan alat musik tersebut. Sadar sedang diperhatikan, sang pemuda pun membalas tatapan si gadis. Sigadis pun langsung melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari sang pemuda.

Namun pemuda itu langsung tertegun, ketika melihat jelas kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri dengan indahnya tersebut. Baju nya yang tipis mempertontonkan pahanya yang mulus serta bagian dadanya terlalu berlebihan. Dan perasaan Tidak suka pun menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia meletakan gitarnya sejenak, dan ia terpaku ketika melihat keempat temanya tak berhenti melihat Kai dengan mata mereka yang terlihat nafsu. _Hell_ siapa yang tidak akan nafsu dengan seorang Kim Kai. Gadis _sexy_ dengan kulit tan eksotis tersebut. Kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan teman-temanya, walau dalam hati ia sudah ingin mecongkel mata mereka. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Kai dan menarik lengan Gadis itu Kasar. Kai yang tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan kasar langsung melayangkan protes pada Chanyeol.

"Aw.. sakit bodoh! Lepas- Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Kai mengusap pergelangan tangannya setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari genggaman kasar Chanyeol.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?!" balas Chanyeol mendesis dan penuh tekanan, berusaha agar teman-temannya tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Yeol? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Kai balas bertanya.

"Tidakkah kau bercermin dirumah sebelum keluar? Apa yang kau kenakan ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk busana yang dikenakan Kai.

"Aku? Kenapa?" Kai masih bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol. Ia memperhatikan baju yang dikenakannya dan menatap Chanyeol bergantian.

"Achk- Hei! lepas! kau menyakitiku bodoh!" Kai berteriak memekik kesakitan ketika Chanyeol menyeret Kai keluar dari studio. Teman-temannya hanya saling bertukar pandang, karena kajadian seperti ini. tidak hanya sekali.

"Taruhan si bodoh itu pasti akan kembali dengan pipi lebam" ucap Baekhyun dengan seringainya.

"Tidak, tentu Kai akan kembali dengan rambut yang berantakan" Ucap Jongdae sambil tetap memetik bassnya ringan.

"Kita tunggu saja" ucap yang tertua Minseok. sedangkan Lay hanya terdiam dengan senyumnya yang sulit di artikan. Bagi mereka, pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Kai sudah menjadi hiburan tersendiri.

.

.

.

Brak!

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras setelah mereka masuk kedalamnya. Kai masih dengan sumpah serapahnya karena merasa tidak suka di perlakukan begitu kasar.

"Kau sudah gila!" Kai memekul Dada Chanyeol dan tak hanya sekali, namun bertubu-tubi, perilakunya itupun sukses membuat Chanyeol geram dan membanting punggung Kai ke dinding yang dingin di belakang kekasihnya.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? jaga penampilanmu saat keluar" Chanyeol berdesis tepat di depan wajah Kai.

"Kau berlebihan Yeol. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku. Masi banyak diluaran sana gadis yang mengenakan pakaian yang lebih dari yang kukenakan" balas kai sambil menantang mata Chanyeol.

"Achh! Aww..." terdengar lagi rintihan Kai saat Chanyeol meremas kuat bahu telanjang Kai dan membawa Kai semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Persetan dengan gadis diluar sana. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli pada gadisku!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya.

Sontak kai menutup matanya saat mendengar kerasnya suara Chanyeol. Mengingat posisi wajah mereka yang kurang dari sejengkal.

Kai merasakan takut yang kini menjalar di tubuhnya. Keposesifan Chanyeol memang bukan sekedar lelucon. Meski Kai bukan Perempuan penurut, tetap saja... ia merasa Takut.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk melakukan kekerasan padamu Kai..." Desis Chanyeol detelinga Kai. Chanyeol menjauh dan melepas kemeja merahnya dan melemparnya pada kai. Hingga sekarang tubuhnya hanya berbalut singlet yang memamerkan bahunya yang terlihat berotot.

"Tutupi tubuhmu" ucapnya masih terdengar dingin.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sungguh merasa dilecehkan. Dan kai tidak suka akan perasaan itu. Di perlakukan seperti ini membuat amarahnya memuncak.

Plak!

"Kau pikir kau siapa? kau pikir kau siapa memperlalukanku seperti ini!" Kai berteriak keras hingga menggema di dalam ruangan yang lembab tersebut. Dan hanya mengundang tatapan nyalak dari Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mu Kim Kai. Jangan memancingku..." Chanyeol berdesis menakutkan.

"Apa? Kau mau memukul ku? Ini, silahkan tampar, tampar aku!" Kai meraih tangan Chanyeol, lalu membawanya ke pipinya dan memukul-mukul kannya berulangkali.

"Kau tau Park Chanyeol? aku muak melihat sikapmu ini. Kau sudah kelewatan. Kau fikir kau siapa? Jangan karna kau kekasihku kau bisa sesuka hati mengaturku!" Kai kembali berteriak. Terlihat sekali nada frustasi disana.

"Kai-"

"Diam Yeol! Aku yang akan bicara sekarang. Kau dengarkan aku. Kau tau? kau menyakiti ku Yeol..." setetes air turun dari mata kai.

"Kenapa Yeol? Kenapa begini? Aku tau kau mencintaiku. Tapi cintamu menyakitiku. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu?" Lanjut kai lagi sambil menatap sendu mata Chanyeol.

"Begitu?" tanya Chanyeol yang hampir menyerupai bisikan. namun cukup didengar oleh Kai.

"Jadi kau pikir cintaku menyakitimu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. ia mendekat lalu menghimpit Kai dengan dinding dan tubuhnya. membuat dada Kai naik turun akibat rasa was was yang tengah di rasakannya.

"Kau pikir kau tidak menyakitiku?" Chanyeol menjilat air mata Kai yang membasahi pipinya.

"Kaulah yang selalu menyakitiku. Kau pikir aku tidak sakit melihat laki-laki lain menelanjangimu dengan mata mereka? kau pikir aku tidak merasa sakit?" Chanyeol mencengkram rambut kai kini. keras. dan membuat Kai memekik hebat.

"Jangan memaksaku. bukankah sudah kuperingantakan?" suaranya gelap akan amarah.

"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol! Lepas kan aku!" Kai kembali memberontak melepaskan diri dari jambakan Chanyeol dirambutnya.

PLAK!

Kembali untuk kedua kalinya kai melayangkan tamparan pada pipi Chanyeol. Tamparan yang pada akhirnya membuat Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari rambut kai.

Chanyeol menatap berang Kai yang sedang terengah-engah menarik napas paska melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kau yang memintanya Kai"

Bruk!

Tanpa menunggu, Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh Kai kembali ke tembok, memojokkan kai diantara tubuhnya dan dinding. Dengan kasar Chanyeol mencium paksa bibir Kai.

"Mnh!" Kai terkesiap dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang mendadak dan sangat kasar.

Kai mencoba memberontak namun Chanyeol makin erat menjambak rambutnya dan mendorong kepala kai ketembok. membuatnya menjadi sangat pusing. Kai mencakar bahu telanjang Chanyeol dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. membuat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. membuatnya ingin berteriak namun tidak bisa. karena Chanyeol masih intens menciumnya. Tangan Chanyeol yang lain menelusup dari perpotongan leher baju kai yang terlalu lebar hingga memepermudahkan tangan besarnya meraup payudara Kai yang berlindung di balik bra busa yang halus.

"Aackkk! sakit Chan..." Kai terdengar kesakitan saat Chanyeol meremas dadanya dengan sangat kuat. seakan ingin menghancurkanya.

"Jangan melawanku lagi" bisik Chanyeol. yang akhirnya di balas dengan anggukan oleh Kai.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk kembali ke dalam studio sambil menggenggam tangan Kai. Mereka disambut oleh tatapan mengejek dari 4 namja yang duduk disofa didalam studio itu. Dapat Chanyeol lihat Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang berbisik dan kemudian menyeringai menatap Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing. Sementara Kai, ia hanya diam sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Lihat, tebakan ku benar Byun Baekhyun" ucap Jongdae masih dengan seringainya.

"Jangan berpuas dulu Tuan pikacu, aku juga menebak dengan benar" Timpal Baekhyun dan kemudian dia bertoss-ria dengan Jongdae.

Sementara Minseok dan Lay hanya memutar mata mereka melihat dua orang rekannya yang memang hobi memojokkan Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu badanmu bagus Park, tapi kau tak perlu memamerkannya. Berpakaianlah yang sopan" sindir Baekhyun tajam setelah melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan kaus singlet, karna kemeja yang sebelumnya dipakainya sudah berpindah ke badan Kai.

"Mati saja kau Byun" balas Chanyeol. Dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan oleh Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Dan Kai hanya bisa ikut tertawa renyah. Walau jujur dadanya masih sangat nyeri akibat ulah Chanyeol. kekasihnya itu sudah keterlaluan. Tapi kai sudah terjatuh. Kai sudah terjatuh pada pesona namja yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Terjatuh terlalau dalam hingga sulit untuk kembali ke permukaan.

.

.

.

Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya, melepas kemeja milik Chanyeol yang melekat ditubuhnya kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur. Kai memijat pelan dahinya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan Chanyeol benar-benar menguras emosi dan tenaganya. Walau ini bukanlah hal baru dalam kisah kasihnya dengan pemuda Park itu. Pertengkaran sudah merupakan menu wajib dalam 3 tahun hubungan mereka. Sesekali kai meringis karna masi merasakan sakit pada dadanya yang tadi diremas kasar oleh Chanyeol.

Pada dasarnya Kai bukanlah gadis yang kasar, gadis berkulit tan itu memang memiliki kepribadian yang tegas dan keras bila sesuatu hal berjalan tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya. Selama 22 tahun eksistensi hidupnya, Kai adalah gadis yang tidak suka dikekang. Walaupun terlahir sebagai bungsu dari keluarga Kim, tidak lantas menjadikan Kai anak yang manja dan lemah. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak kim Suho yang memang memiliki pribadi yang lembut dan penurut.

Namun 3 tahun terakhir sejak Kai mengenal Chanyeol dan menjadi kekasihnya, kebebasan yang dimiliki Kai selama ini perlahan terenggut. Kai yang biasa tidak suka diatur baik oleh sang kakak maupun orangtuanya, pada akhirnya takluk oleh kuasa dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Namun kembali lagi pada sifat dasar Kai yang keras, terkadang Kai akan memberontak dan melawan Chanyeol yang dianggap terlalu mengatur dan membatasi ruang gerak Kai, yang pada akhirnya berujung pada pertengkaran hebat yang tak jarang juga melibatkan adu fisik diantara ia dan Chanyeol. Tapi sebenci apapun Kai pada sikap posesif Chanyeol, Kai tidak bisa membohongi dirinya, bahwa dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Sehingga sebesar apapun pertengkaran mereka dan sesakit apapun pukulan fisik yang diterimanya, pada akhirnya Kai tetap memilih bertahan untuk tetap bersama Chanyeol.

Tok Tok

Suara pintu yang di ketuk membuat Kai berhenti memikirkan hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Masuk" ucapnya malas. Karena ia tahu yang datang pasti kakaknya.

Klek

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyambut pendengaran Kai di susul sosok sang kaka yang sudah rapi mengenakan setelan jas serta tatanan rambut yang kelewatan rapi.

"Kai-ah aku akan keluar Kota untuk 3 hari mendatang. Kau jaga dirimu ok?" Ucap Suho berpamitan pada adik perempuanya tersebut. Yang di pamiti hanya membalas _'nde'_ dengan tidak bersemangat. Di tinggalkan kakaknya pergi keluar kota seperti ini sudah biasa baginya. Walau dia anak bungsu, Kai bukan anak manja yang selalu butuh perhatian. Ayah mereka sudah meninggal. Dan ibu mereka sudah menikah lagi dan menetap di Berlin. Itu semua yang membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tegar dan kuat.

"Kenapa? Bertengkar dengan Chanyeol lagi?" Suho yang melihat adiknya yang terlihat Lesu mulai menghampiri kai, dan duduk di tepian Kasur. Mengusap rambut adiknya pelan.

"Kau jangan sering melawannya. Chanyeol itu pemuda yang baik. Apa yang dia lakukan juga untuk kebaikanmu. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya namja yang bisa aku percaya untuk menjagamu selama ini" ucap Suho tak malah membuat hati Kai menjadi tenang. Pasalnya entah mulai kapan. Suho selalu saja membela Chanyeol apapun yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Oppa... kau akan terlambat kalau tidak segera pergi. Aku mau tidur" Kai menampik tangan kakaknya yang sedari tadi mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu" Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hati-hati" kai berkata pelan, saat Suho memegang ganggang pintu kamar Kai. Dan Sang kakak tersenyum lagi, kini lebih lebar. Karena dia tahu, adiknya itu walau moodnya sedang buruk. Tetap punya rasa khawatir padanya. Walau... tidak berlebihan seperti dirinya.

"Aku pasti hati-hati" Dan dengan itu Suho melenggang keluar meninggalkan adiknya yang sudah mulai pulas tidur di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik saat sedang tertidur.

.

Sementara itu diwaktu yang sama namun ditempat berbeda terlihat Chanyeol yang duduk dilantai dengan menekuk kedua kaki jenjangnya. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya kedinding dibelakangnya. Mata tertutup, namun Chanyeol tidak tidur. Ia hanya mengistirahatkan dirinya yang terasa lelah setelah setengah hari berlatih bersama teman satu band nya. Dan ditambah bonus bertengkar hebat dengan Kai. Teman-teman Chanyeol yang lain sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Chanyeol yang satu itu. Ketika habis bertengkar dengan kai, Chanyeol akan duduk diam dan menyendiri. Saat ini Chanyeol diliputi dengan rasa bersalah. Ya, setelah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, pada akhirnya Chanyeol selalu menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Chanyeol menyesal sudah memukul gadisnya dan membuat kai kerap menangis. Namun seperti yang dikatakan pepatah, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Chanyeol akui ia memang memiliki pengendalian emosi yang buruk, apalagi itu jika menyangkut tentang kai. Chanyeol akan sangat mudah tersulut amarah yang berujung menyakiti gadisnya itu. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika Minseok, salah satu teman satu band nya yang kini datang mendekatinya tersebut. Minseok mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Chanyeol. Terlihat Minseok menyodorkan sebatang coklat kearah Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan tatapan tak mengerti dari Chanyeol.

"Makanlah. Aku selalu makan coklat ketika suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Aku pikir kau membutuhkannya sekarang" ucap Minseok sambil menaruh coklat tersebut ketelapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih hyung" balas Chanyeol. Ia membuka bungkus coklat itu dan mulai memakannya.

Selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan diantara Chanyeol dan Minseok. Karna pada dasarnya Minseok bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara. Sementara Chanyeol, suasana hati yang buruk membuatnya enggan bersuara. Sampai pada akhirnya keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh suara berisik yang dihasilkan Baekhyun.

"Minseok hyung, tak apakan hari ini aku izin pulang lebih awal?" tanya pemuda bertubuh kecil yang kerap menggunakan eyliner tebal dimatanya yang sipit.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Baekkie? Masi ada waktu 2 jam lagi sampai waktu latihan kita selesai" Minseok melihat jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Ayolah hyung... aku tau itu. Tapi aku harus segera kebandara. Hari ini adikku Kyungsoo tiba di Seoul. Aku harus menjemputnya. _Jebal_ hyung, Kyungsoo akan mengamuk jika aku telat apalagi sampai tidak menjemputnya" Baekhyun memberikan gestur memohon dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi" ucap Minseok akhirnya.

"Terima kasih hyung. Aku berjanji akan mengenalkan mu pada adikku nanti"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Minseok, Baekhyun langsung membereskan barang-barang nya.

"Baek, sampaikan salam ku pada Kyungsoo ya" pesan Jongdae pada Baekhyun.

"Oke akan kusampaikan, tapi jangan lupa nanti malam jongdae, kau harus datang kerumahku, Kyungsoo tak akan memaafkan mu kalau kau tidak datang. Dan satu lagi, bawa si idiot Park itu bersamamu" pesan Baekhyun sambil melirik Chanyeol yang masih tak bersemangat.

"Beres baek. Sana pergilah, nanti kau terlambat" usir Jongdae dengan senyum kucingnya.

"Baiklah Minseok hyung, Lay hyung aku pergi dulu ya, datang lah nanti malam kerumah ku. Hyung berdua belum mengenal adikku kan? Aku akan mengenalkannya nanti" ucap Baekhyun sebelum mengalihkan pandangannha pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ini juga berlaku untukmu Park. Kau harus ikut menyambut kepulangam Kyungsoo atau dia akan merajuk padamu. Berhentilah menunjukkan wajah menyedihkan itu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu kalau kau tak muncul dirumah ku malam ini" ancam Baekyun, namun hanya dibalas dengusan sebal oleh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku pergi" kemudian sosok Baekhyun pun menghilang bersama pintu studio yang tertutup dari luar

Chanyeol bahkan tak bisa berpikir tentang apapun lagi. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Kai, gadisnya yang mungkin sekarang sedang menangis karena ulahnya.

.

Kai membawa semangkuk pop corn yang baru saja ia buat. Masih hangat dan mengepul. Ia duduk di sofanya dan mulai menekan tombol _PLay_ pada remot _control_ nya. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk menonton film/drama saat ia sedang sendiri seperti ini. Menghilangkan pikiran jenuh tentang Park Chanyeol. kekasihnya itu... bahkan tak mau repot menelpon ataupun hanya sekedar mengirim SMS padanya. Sebal? Tidak, ini sudah biasa, lagi pula Kai bukan tipe perempuan yang mempersoalkan hal-hal kecil semacam itu. Dirinya yang bebas, terlalu lama hidup dengan jalan pikirnya yang terlalu liar.

Drrrrt...Drtttt...

Kai melihat Hpnya bergetar di atas meja. Saat ia melihat siapa ID penelonya, kai berdecih kesal. Enggan untuk mengangkatnya. Dan Hpnya sudah tenang kemabali. Namun,

Drrrrt...Drtttt...

"Sigh..." Kai mendesah jengkel, karena ia tahu betul siapa Park Chanyeol. kekasihnya itu akan menelponya ribuan kali sampai ia mengangkatnya.

"Apa?" Jawabnya ketus.

" **Kau dimana**?" Suara kekasihnya kini pelan. Tidak sedingin saat di studio tadi siang.

"Kau pikir di mana lagi? Kalau aku masih di luar selarut ini, kau pasti akan menyeretku pulang dan menyakitiku " Kai berucap sarkam. Menekankan kata _'menyakitiku'_ di akhir kalimatnya. Ia sungguh sebal dengan Chanyeol.

" **Maafkan aku** " Chanyeol minta maaf untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hingga kata maaf itu sendiri sudah kehilangan arti sebenarnya bagi Kai.

"Kau pikir maaf saja cukup? Kau tak tahu dadaku masih terasa sakit sampai sekarang. Kalau aku sampai terkena penyakit kangker payudara awas saja kau" Ancam Kai bukan main. Membuat Chanyeol yang di seberang terkaget akibat ucapanya.

" **Aku** **akan membawamu kerumah sakit besok. Untuk mengeceknya** " Chanyeol terdengar khawatir. Jelas sekali. Dan itu membuat Kai tertawa.

" **Yah! kenapa kau malah tertawa, hei-** " Namun Kai masih tidak menghentikan tawanya. Membuat Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan mendengarkan Tawa Kai yang begitu di sukainya.

"Hahahahaha... Park Chanyeol Bodoh... Aku membencimu! Aku tidak kuat membayangkan tampang bodohmu saat ini. Sebegitu takutnya kah sayang? Kehilangan aku? hahahhaha" Mood Kai kini sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik.

" **Aku tetap akan membawamu ke rumah sakit besok** " Ucap Chanyeol tetap keuh keuh dengan niatnya. Setelah mendengar kalimat _"kangker payudara"_ rasanya hatinya tidak bisa tenang.

"Kau pura-pura bodoh atau apa? tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu sendiri Aku mengechek kesehatanku tiap bulan. Dan aku sangatlah sehat. Dan kau pikir? Ini adalah ulahmu yang paling kasar? Asal kau tahu saja. Saat kita melakukan Sex kau bahkan memperlakukan payudaraku lebih parah dari pada tadi. Kau pikun atau apa sih... jangan bilang kau hilang ingata. Dasar!" rancau Kai membuat Chanyeol lega. Benar. Saat mereka melakukan Sex , Chanyeol sering kali tak bisa mengontrol nafsu dan juga tenaganya. Disamping itu Kai juga lebih suka permainan yang kasar.

" **Baiklah. Apa Tuan putri Kai sudah tidak marah**?" Tanya Chanyeol _pLayful_ mengoda kekasihnya.

"Tentu aku masih marah. Besok pokoknya temani aku seharian. Tidak ada penolakan"

" **Tidak bisa besok** "

"Katanya kau mau melakukan apa saja!"

" **Kapan aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?"**

"Kau berubah menjadi menyebalkan lagi!"

" **Sudahlah jangan seperti anak kecil. Besok adalah acara penyambutan adiknya Baekhyun. Kami mengisi acaranya** "

"..."

" **Hei** "

"...aku membencimu"

" **Kau sudah mengatakanya tiga kali. Kai... aku mencintaimu** "

"Bodoh... Aku juga"

" **Selamat tidur** **Tuan putri ku** "

"Selamat tidur my king"

" **I love You..."**

"I love you Too Babo..."

Dan dengan itu Kai melanjutkan acara menonton filmnya dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Entah Hubungan macam apa yang sedang ia jalani dengan Chanyeol. Namun perasaan yang seperti _roler coaste_ r ini selalu membuatnya bertahan apapun yang terjadi. Chanyeol benar-benar mengendalikannya. Chanyeol selalu bisa membuatnya marah dan sedih. Namun… Chanyeol juga selalu bisa membuatnya Hangat dan bahagia.

"Dasar kekasih sialan…" Desis kai sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N Saya datang lagi dengan FF chaptered. Banyak yang kecewa dengan ending Living hell? Well… maafkan saya. Karena sudah membuat ending yang mengecewakan. Tapi saya tidak menyesal.. karena setidaknya saya memiliki kepuasan tersendiri dengan menamatkan story itu. Dan terimakasih banyak dengan yang sudah review di ff itu… apalagi kalian yang menulis ingin membaca ff saya lagi. itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan bagi saya, disaat mendengar bahwa ada yang menanti karya saya yang lainnya.

dan… munculah FF ini. [ KANKEI ] yang dalam bahasa jepang artinya [ HUBUNGAN ] saya benar-benar kurang ide untuk sebuah judul. Namun karena FF kali ini menceritakan tentang hubungan Chanyeol dan Kai, saya pun memilih judul ini. semoga gak begitu norak ya? XD. Dan ini adalah FF kolaborasi dengan author ellaamoo Kita membuat FF ini tahun lalu.. yaitu 2014. Namun karena di sebabkan oleh bebrapa factor. Teman saya gak bisa ikut melanjutlan lagi. karena ia adalah calon guru yang sibuk. Dan saya pun meminta author **berlindia** untuk berpartisipasi. Namun karena berlin belum ikut andil di Chapter ini. saya belum mencantumkan namanya di atas. Dan karena author berlin sudah berhenti dari perYAOIan di FFn. **Saya… pikir** mau tidak mau harus meneruskan FF ini sendirian. tapi ternyata tidak demikian. Author ellaamoo akan comeback beserta FF ini.

maka dari itu kita minta dukungan kalian. Kalian bisa memeberi ide atau apapun. Dalam bentuk apapun dukungan kalian. kita akan selalu bahagia.

terimakasih

EL and ellaamoo


	2. Chapter 2

**A** **F** **anfiction By HOMIN ' EL ft ELLAAMOO**

 **[ KANKEI ]**

 **Chapter 2**

 **E** **njoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti aula pertemuan terlihat beberapa pemuda hilir mudik mengangkat alat-alat musik dan menyusunnya diatas sebuah panggung mini yang terdapat dibagian depan aula tersebut. Terlihat Minseok sibuk mengatur para member band-nya dan beberapa bala bantuan yang mereka datangkan untuk menyulap aula yang terdapat didalam gedung yang juga terdapat studio musik tempat mereka berlatih menjadi venue konser kecil yang akan mereka lakukan nanti malam. Setelah perjamuan makan malam kemarin dirumah Baekhyun yang sekaligus juga penyambutan kembalinya adik perempuan Baekhyun yang sudah menetap 4 tahun dijepang, mereka sepakat ingin mengadakan konser kecil sebagai hadiah selamat datang untuk Kyungsoo. Tentu saja sang Oppa yang tak lain Baekhyun adalah otak dari semua rencana ini, yang pada akhirnya disetujui member band-nya yang lain. Sehingga disini lah mereka sekarang, sibuk mempersiapkan pesta penyambutan untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

Chanyeol dan member lainya sedang sibuk melakukan check sound ketika Kyungsoo memasuki aula tempat pesta berlangsung nanti malam. Gadis bermata bulat yang memiliki perawakan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Oppa-nya yang juga mungil itu melangkah mendekati Oppa dan teman-teman Oppa-nya yang berada diatas panggung mini dengan senyum manis yang tersungging dibibir tebalnya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Anneyeong Oppa-ddeul" sapa Kyungsoo yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang tersedia diatas panggung mini itu.

"Anneyeong Kyungsoo-ahh" balas kelima namja tersebut dan terdengar suara melengking milik Chen yang paling mendominasi.

"Oppa-oppa terlihat sibuk, ada yang bisa Kyungie bantu?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Ani, ani. Kyungsoo cukup duduk disana saja dengan cantik ne? Biarkan para Oppa yang menyelesaikan ini" jawab Chen tersenyum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya memandang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat salah satu teman Oppa-nya yang memang sangat suka menggodanya.

"Hentikan rayuanmu pada adikku Jongdae. Kau membuatku mual" kali ini Baekhyun yang buka suara. Membuat Chen menghentikan aksi tebar pesonanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau jahat sekali Baek. Aku hanya berusaha jujur. Adikmu memang cantik" lanjut Chen lagi.

"Ya ya sesukamulah Kim Jongdae" acuh Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Baekie Oppa, jangan marah pada Chen Oppa. Hmm terima kasih ne Chen Oppa untuk pujiannya" Kyungsoo berusaha menengahi adu mulut yang mungkin akan terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya antara Baekhyun dan Chen.

.

.

Mendekati jam makan siang, persiapan untuk pesta nanti malam sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal beberapa hal kecil yang harus dibenahi. Saat ini Kyungsoo dan teman-teman Oppanya sedang beristirahat sambil menunggu jam makan siang.

Terlihat Lay sedang mengipasi tubuhnya yang penuh dengan keringat sambil sesekali berbincang dengan Sehun, kekasih Lay yang juga teman dari Kai yang datang sejam yang lalu. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chen yang sibuk entah meributkan apa.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana Chanyeol berada. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang berdiskusi dengan Minseok sambil sesekali memperbaiki kunci gitarnya. Lama Kyungsoo memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan senyum lembut yang terlukis dibibirnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bagaimana kalau kau nanti juga ikut bernyanyi?" Pertanyaan Baekhyun menghentikan acara Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Minseok yang juga mendengar ucapan Baekhyun ikut menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan ganti memperhatikan interaksi kedua adik kakak tersebut.

"Ahh ide bagus Baek. Benar Kyung, ayolah kau juga harus menyumbangkan suara indahmu nanti malam. Oppa bosan setiap hari mendengar suara Oppa-mu ini saja. Atau kau ingin berduet dengan Oppa? Oppa bersedia menemanimu" kembali Chen memancing keributan.

Plak!

"Adaw!, sakit Baek!" Chen mengaduh dan mengelus kepalanya yang terkena hantaman tangan Baekhyun.

"Diam Jongdae, aku tak minta pendapatmu. Jadi bagaimana Kyung? Kau mau?" kembali Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya.

"Baiklah Oppa. Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Lagipula acara ini juga dibuat untukku" putus Kyungsoo.

"Bagus. Jadi kau bisa mulai memikirkan ingin bernyanyi lagu apa. Nanti sehabis makan siang kau bisa langsung berlatih" lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Tapi Oppa..." Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya.

"Kenapa Kyung?" kali ini Minseok yang bertanya.

"Begini Oppa, aku ingin bernyanyi di iringi permainan gitar saja" pinta Kyungsoo

"Oke tak masalah. Disini ada Lay dan Chanyeol yang bisa mengiringimu" lanjut Minseok.

"Ani Oppa, Chanyeol Oppa saja sudah cukup. Bagaimana Oppa? Kau bersedia menemaniku bernyanyi nanti?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, berusaha meminta persetujuan Chanyeol.

"Aku? Baiklah. Aku akan mengiringimu nanti" putus Chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya.

"Gomawo Oppa" Kyungsoo memberikan senyum manisnya pada Chanyeol. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Suara pintu aula yang terbuka mengalihkan mata ketujuh orang yang berada didalam ke arah pintu. Terlihat Kai berjalan dengan anggun. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan kotak bekal. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Kai yang selalu datang membawa makan siang untuk Chanyeol dan teman-teman satu bandnya.

Tidak seperti hari sebelumnya ketika Kai datang mengenakan pakaian yang terkesan _sexy_ , siang ini Kai mengenakan jeans biru ketat yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya lalu mengenakan kaus putih berkerah. Rambut hitam panjangnya di ikat tinggi memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang tidak tertutupi kerah bajunya. Walaupun sudah mengenakan pakaian yang sopan, namun kesan _sexy_ tetap masih menguar dari gadis berkulit tan tersebut.

Sementara itu Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum melihat penampilan Kai yang selalu menawan dimatanya. Mata Chanyeol pun tak lepas memandangi kai, mengikuti kemana arah pergerakan gadisnya itu.

"Anneyeong..." sapa Kai sambil tersenyum

"Maaf membuat menunggu lama, Kajja kita makan siang" lanjut Kai sambil meletakkan bawaannya diatas meja.

"Wah, Kai-ya akhirnya kau datang. Oppa benar-benar sudah lapar" diantara semua member, Lay-lah yang paling bersemangat menyambut kedatangan Kai. Mungkin lebih tepatnya semangat melihat apa yang dibawa Kai. Lay memang nomor satu kalau sudah urusan makanan. Tingkahnya yang demikian membuat Sehun tersenyum malu memandang Kai.

"Kai kemarilah. Oppa ingin mengenalkanmu pada adik Oppa" panggil Baekhyun.

Kai pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Baekhyun.

"Kai, perkenalkan ini adik oppa, Byun Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo ini Kim Kai, pacar Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun tanpa ragu.

Kai langsung menyodorkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo masih terkejut mendengar perkataan terakhir Oppa-nya.

'Apa? Pacar? Chanyeol Oppa sudah punya pacar?' itulah sekarang yang memenuhi benak Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap bingung Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dan belum menyambut uluran tangannya. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itupun langsung menyenggol Kyungsoo dan menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari keterkejutannya tadi.

"Ah mian, Byun Kyungsoo imnida, salam kenal Kai-ssi" Kyungsoo pun menyambut uluran tangan Kai sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kim Kai imnida, salam kenal juga Kyungsoo-ssi" balas Kai.

"Jadi Kai-ya, Kyungsoo ini adik Oppa, dia sudah 4 tahun tinggal di Jepang, itulah mengapa kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan Kyungsoo ini satu tahun lebih tua darimu" lanjut Baekhyun memperkenalkan adiknya lebih lanjut.

"Ah begitu, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Kyungsoo Eonnie. Selamat datang kembali Kyungsoo Eonni" Kai membungkuk kan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ah ne, terima kasih Kai-ssi" balas Kyungsoo. Masih begitu kaku dan canggung.

"Cukup Kai saja Eonnie. Atau Kai-ya sama seperti Oppa yang lain memanggilku"

"Baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Sudah selesai berkenalannya? Bisa kita mulai makan? Ayolah aku benar-benar sudah lapar" protes Lay, yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri didepan meja tempat makanan yang Kai bawa berada.

"Oh tentu saja Oppa, silahkan dimakan. Ayo Oppa semua, kita makan. Kyungsoo Enonie ayo kita makan" ucap Kai, kemudian berjalan menuju kumpulan para namja yang memang sudah kelaparan. Kai langsung mempersiapkan bekal yang dibawanya agar dapat segera dinikmati. Dan Sehun juga turut membantu Kai. Meninggalkan dua orang yang masih terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Chanyeol sibuk tersenyum memandang Kai yang berbaur dengan teman-temannya, sementara Kyungsoo sibuk memandang Kai dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Kai sedang sibuk mengatur makanan yang kini sudah banyak berkurang pasca diserang oleh empat namja kelaparan ditambah Sehun dan juga Kyungsoo yang ikut menikmati makan siang buatan Kai ketika ia merasa ada yang merangkul pinggangnya. Tanpa melihat ia sudah tau siapa pelakunya.

"Hei, kau bahkan tak menyapaku sejak kau datang, kau sibuk memanjakan teman-temanku" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium lembut pelipis Kai.

Kai hanya tersenyun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tanpa berniat untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol. Sebagai gantinya ia memberikan piring yang sudah berisi makan siang untuk Chanyeol.

"Makanlah Yeol, aku tau kau pasti lapar" ucap Kai manis.

"Temani aku makan" ucap kekasihnya pelan.

Kai tau itu merupakan sebuah perintah mutlak Chanyeol, tak ingin memancing keributan, Kai pun mengangguk. Kai baru akan mengambil piring yang lain ketika Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Kita makan satu piring saja" jelas Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kai, Chanyeol langsung merangkul pinggang kai dan membawanya duduk berdua di meja terdekat. Memisahkan diri dari teman-temanya nya yang lain.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata memandang tajam interaksi mesra mereka sedari tadi.

.

.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Kai tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk. Kai tau memang bola mata Kyungsoo yang besar membuatnya terkesan memandang orang dengan sinis dan mengintimidasi, namun Kai masih ingat dengan jelas, bukan sorot mata yang seperti ini yang pertama kali dilihat Kai saat ia diperkenalkan oleh Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kai berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya yang mungkin membuat Kyungsoo marah. Tapi sekeras apapun Kai berfikir Kai tetap tidak menemukan apa penyebabnya.

Seingat Kai, Kyungsoo masih baik-baik saja sebelum mereka makan siang tadi. Namun sekarang Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah memandangnya dengan dingin. Kai tersadar dari acara berfikir kerasnya ketika Sehun menyentuh bahunya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau melamun Kai?" tanya Sehun memperhatikan Kai yang terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun.

"Eoh, Sehun. Ani aku tidak sedang melamun. Dimana Lay Oppa?" Kai melihat disekitarnya dan tak menemukan Lay ada disekitar Sehun.

"Lay Oppa sudah kembali berlatih, itulah mengapa aku ada disini" Ucap Sehun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah panggung, tempat dimana kekasihnya sedang berkumpul bersama rekan satu bandnya yang kini ditambah Kyungsoo. Saat ini kai dan Sehun memang duduk agak jauh dari panggung.

"Kau sudah lama disini Hun?" tanya Kai pada gadis berkulit putih pucat disampingnya.

"Aku tiba disini satu jam sebelum kau datang. Kenapa?" Sehun balas bertanya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu saja"

Selanjutnya kedua gadis itu terdiam tanpa percakapan lebih lanjut. Mereka sama-sama memperhatikan para kekasih mereka yang berada dipanggung.

"Sehun, apa sebelumnya kau sudah mengenal Kyungsoo Eonnie?" pertanyaan Kai memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru mengenalnya hari ini. Bahkan Lay Oppa juga baru mengenalnya tadi malam" jelas Sehun. Sehun menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Kai, ia memperhatikan wajah temannya yang sepertinya menyimpan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa Kai? Tak biasanya kau pendiam begini?" Sehun memandang Kai penuh selidik.

"Aku tak apa Hun, hanya saja aku merasa Kyungsoo Eonnie tak menyukaiku" ucap Kai pelan namun masih dapat didengar Sehun.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Kai" ujar Sehun mencoba menenangkan Kai.

"Yah mungkin kau benar Hun, mungkin aku hanya terbawa pandangan matanya yang tajam" ucap Kai lagi. Walau tidak yakin.

"Kau benar, aku juga tadi merasa takut padanya pertama kali, namun Baekhyun Oppa mengatakan Kyungsoo Eonnie memang seperti itu saat memandang orang, mungkin faktor matanya yang besar sehingga terlihat menakutkan" lanjut Sehun lagi sambil tersenyum pada Kai.

Kai kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah panggung. Bisa Kai lihat disana Chanyeol sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat akrab. Beberapa kali Kai melihat Kyungsoo tertawa saat mendengar sesuatu yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Dan begitupun sebaliknya Chanyeol yang juga ikut tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol Oppa terlihat akrab dengan Kyungsoo Eonnie" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

Ternyata tak hanya dia yang merasakannya. Sehun pun dapat merasakannya juga. Kai tak menanggapi ucapan Sehun, ia masih tetap memperhatikan interaksi kekasihnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi wajar sih mereka akrab. Mengingat mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu" lanjut Sehun lagi.

Kali ini Kai tidak bisa tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun. Kai langsung menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Maksudmu mengenal lama?" tanya Kai

"Kau tidak tau? Chanyeol Oppa tak pernah mengatakan apapun padamu?" bukannya menjawab Sehun kembali melemparkan pertanyaan pada Kai. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak, aku tidak tau. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah memberitahuku apapun"

"Lay Oppa bilang, Chanyeol Oppa dan Chen Oppa sudah mengenal Kyungsoo jauh sebelum Kyungsoo berangkat ke jepang 4 tahun yang lalu" terang Sehun.

Kai terdiam mendengar jawaban Sehun, kembali ia memandang ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang masi tetap tertawa diatas panggung.

'Jadi Chanyeol mengenal Kyungsoo lebih dahulu bahkan sebelum mengenalku. Kenapa Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakannya? Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka dulu?' pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikiran Kai. Kai pun teringat ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Dilanjutkan dengan Kyungsoo yang memandang Kai dengan tajam dan dingin. Semua Hal itu membuat Kai menyimpulkan sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Mungkinkah..." bisik Kai pelan.

Kembali kai memandang ke arah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Namun kali ini pandangan Kai fokus pada Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka sedang tidak tertawa lagi. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan gitarnya, sementara Kyungsoo yang ada disebelah Chanyeol hanya terdiam sambil memandang Chanyeol lembut. Dan Kai bisa melihat itu. Melihat pandangan yang diberikan Kyungsoo pada kekasihnya. Sebagai sesama wanita Kai jelas tau apa arti pandangan Kyungsoo tersebut. Terjawab sudah apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Kai sejak tadi. Kai tau sekarang bahwa Kyungsoo mencintai Chanyeol. Mencintai kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, satu persatu tamu undangan pesta penyambutan kepulangan Kyungsoo mulai datang memenuhi aula tempat berlangsungnya acara. Tamu-tamu yang datang adalah teman-teman Kyungsoo, baik saat di Junior High School maupun dari Senior High School. Dan kebanyakan adalah teman-teman disekitar rumah Kyungsoo. Mengingat ini adalah acara yang mendadak tamunya pun tidak terlalu banyak.

Terlihat Kyungsoo yang tampil cantik menggunakan gaun berwarna _baby blue_ sibuk menerima tamu dipintu depan aula. Bersamanya dengan setia sang Oppa yang menemaninya. Kyungsoo yang malam ini akan tampil bersama Chanyeol terlihat manis mengenakan gaun _koktil_ berwarna _baby blue_ sedengkul dengan tali spagetti yang menggantung dikedua bahu putihnya. Sementara rambut hitam panjangnya dinaikkan keatas membentuk cepol acak sehingga beberapa anak rambut Kyungsoo jatuh membingkai wajah manisnya.

.

.

.

Kai sudah tiba didepan gedung studio musik Chanyeol yang juga didalamnya terdapat aula yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya acara. Sebelum masuk Kai kembali merapikan penampilannya. Malam ini Kai nampak sangat mempesona dengan _sheat dress_ diatas dengkul yang memeluk erat tubuhnya, dan yang otomatis juga memamerkan kaki jenjang Kai yang indah. Gaun berwarna cream yang digunakan Kai sangat serasi dengan warna kulitnya yang tan sehingga gaun tersebut menyatu dengan indahnya pada tubuh langsingnya. Gaun dengan model strapless itu juga memamerkan bahu telanjang kai, namun karna tak ingin membuat Chanyeol mengamuk karna menganggap dirinya tampil terlalu sexy dan menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki, Kai memilih untuk menggerai rambut hitamnya yang dibuat dengan aksen wavy sehingga memberikan kesan mengembang dan bergelombang. Sehingga sedikit banyak tatanan rambutnya dapat menutupi bagian bahunya yang terbuka.

Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah rapi, Kai mengambil ponselnya yang berada pada tas tangan yang dibawanya. Langsung mengetik nomor Chanyeol yang sudah dihapal matinya. Tak lama Kai menunggu sampai ia mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah didepan. Keluarlah" ucap Kai tepat setelah Chanyeol menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku tak mau ambil resiko kalau kau tiba-tiba mengamuk karna tak setuju lagi dengan pakaian yang kukenakan. Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang dan melihat sendiri. Sebelum aku masuk kedalam dan orang-orang sudah terlanjur melihatku" lanjut Kai lagi setelah mendengar jawab Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku tunggu"

Pip.

Kai memutuskan sambungannya.

Kai bersandar pada salah satu pilar bangunan sambil menunggu Chanyeol menjemputnya. Beberapa orang yang ingin masuk kedalam yang kemungkinan adalah teman Kyungsoo banyak yang memperhatikannya, tak bisa dipungkiri Kai memang menarik perhatian.

Tak menunggu lama Chanyeol pun sudah ada dihadapannya. Kai menegakkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol meneliti penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah, apakah lulus sensor atau tidak.

Malam ini Chanyeol juga tampil dengan menawan. Kai akui kekasihnya ini sangat terlihat tampan dengan mengenakan celana jin hitam serta dalaman kemeja putih dan blazer biru yang memeluk tubuh kekarnya. Rambut kemerahan Chanyeol ditata dengan dinaikkan keatas sehingga memperlihatkan dahinya, membuat Chanyeol semakin tampan dimata Kai.

Chanyeol maju selangkah dan menarik pinggang Kai mendekat padanya.

"Kau cantik sayang" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Chanyeol langsung mengecup mesra bibir tebal Kai dan memberikan sedikit lumatan. Kai yang diperlakukan demikian terkejut, dengan aksi nekat Chanyeol yang menciumnya diruang terbuka. Untunglah ciuman Chanyeol tak berlangsung lama.

"Kau gila Yeol" tembak Kai segera setelah Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya mencium kekasihku. Tak ada yang salah dengan itu" Kekeh Chanyeol.

Puk!

Kai menghantam kepala Chanyeol dengan tasnya.

"Aww, sakit love" Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban pukulan Kai.

"Dimana otakmu bodoh, kita masih diluar dan ada banyak orang disini yang melihat kita" geram Kai.

"Aku tak peduli Kai. Kau milikku, dan dunia harus tau itu" putus Chanyeol dan sukses membungkam Kai dari acara protesnya.

Kai yang mendengar kalimat kepemilikan yang bernadakan mutlak dari seorang Park Chanyeol merasakan pipinya menghangat. Kekasih tampannya ini selalu tau bagaimana membuatnya merasa tersanjung dan bangga sekaligus.

"Ayo kita masuk"

Chanyeol kembali merangkul pinggang Kai dan membawa kekasih cantiknya masuk kedalam gedung.

.

.

.

Sudah satu setengah jam acara berlangsung, selama itu juga para tamu sangat menikmati pesta tersebut. Setelah diawal acara dibuka dengan sambutan terima kasih Kyungsoo, selanjutnya Chanyeol dan band nya pun beraksi. Dan sesekali juga diselingi dengan penampilan dari teman-teman Kyungsoo yang juga ingin menyumbangkan suaranya.

Dan disinilah Kai sekarang, duduk dikursi tak jauh dari panggung. Dan tak lupa disampingnya ada Oh Sehun, yang juga bernasib sama dengannya.

Tak ada satupun tamu yang dikenal mereka membuat mereka sedari awal hanya duduk berdua dan mengobrol ringan sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman yang disediakan oleh layanan katering.

Kai memperhatikan Sehun yang disampingnya, yang masih sibuk menatap panggung, melihat Lay yang sedang tampil akustik mengiringi Baekhyun yang bernyanyi.

Sehun tampil sangat cantik malam ini. Gadis yang juga memiliki tubuh tinggi itu mengenakan _little black dress_ tanpa lengan. Sehun terlihat sangat sexy dengan gaun hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, ditambah panjang gaun itu tak dapat menyembunyikan paha mulus dan putih Sehun. Sementara rambut pirang lurus miliknya di ikat satu dan memamerkan leher jenjang Sehun.

Terselip rasa iri dihati Kai saat melihat Sehun yang bisa bebas tampil dengan sexy. Lay selalu membiarkan Sehun bebas mengekspresikan diri dan tampil sesuai dengan keinginannya dan tidak membatasi keinginan Sehun selagi masih dalam tahap kewajaran.

Sementara ia? Chanyeol takkan membiarkannya berlaku sesuka hati. Apa yang Kai kenakan harus mendapat persetujuan terlebih dahulu dari Chanyeol. Jika tidak, hal seperti kemarin lah yang akan terjadi.

Sebagai gadis modern yang selalu mengikuti perkembangan fashion dan ditambah Kai yang selalu tampil dengan menawan dan modis setiap saat, batasan yang diterapkan Chanyeol dalam segi berpakaiannya kadang membuat Kai kesal pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi sekesal apapun Kai, pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menurut pada aturan yang ditetapkan Chanyeol.

.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Kai menatap kepanggung dan ternyata Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan penampilannya bersama Lay. Dan kini diatas panggung sudah ada Chanyeol dan tentu saja Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol duduk dikursi dan sudah siap dengan gitarnya, sementara Kyungsoo juga duduk dan mengambil posisi yang cukup dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Kembali tepuk tangan diberikan setelah Kyungsoo memberikan sepatah dua patah kata sebelum mulai bernyanyi.

Petikan gitar Chanyeol pun terdengar dan Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi.

 **[Kyungsoo]**

All I knew this morning when I woke.

Is know something now, know something

now I didn't before.

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago

is green eyes and freckles and your smile.

In the back of my mind making me feel like.

I just wanna know you better know you

better know you better now.

I just wanna know you better know you

better know you better now.

I just wanna know you better know you

better know you better now.

I just wanna know you know you know you.

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello".

And your eyes look like coming home.

All I know is a simple name.

Everything has changed.

All I know is you held the door.

You'll be mine and I'll be yours.

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.

 **[Chanyeol]**

And all my walls stood tall

painted blue. And I'll take them down, take them down

and open up the door for you.

[Kyungsoo] And all I feel in my stomach is

butterflies. The beautiful kind, making up for lost

time,Taking flight, making me feel like.

I just wanna know you better know you

better know you better now.

I just wanna know you better know you

better know you better now.

I just wanna know you better know you

better know you better now.

I just wanna know you know you know

you.

 **[Kyungsoo & Chanyeol ]**

'Cause all I know is we said "Hello".

And your eyes look like coming home.

All I know is a simple name.

Everything has changed.

All I know is you held the door.

You'll be mine and I'll be yours.

All I know since yesterday is everything

has changed.

All I know is we said "Hello".

So dust off your highest hopes.

All I know is pouring rain and everything

has changed.

All I know is the new found grace.

All my days I know your face.

All I know since yesterday is everything

has changed.

.

Tepuk tangan meriahpun memenuhi aula ketika lagu berjudul _Everything Has Changed_ dari _Taylor Swift feat Ed Sheeran_ yang di bawakan oleh Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol selesai. suara menggema memenuhi aula pesta tersebut. Seluruh tamu yang hadir tampak terpesona dengan duet yang baru saja berakhir. Kai pun mengakui penampilan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memang sangat mempesona. Kemampuan Chanyeol yang memang sudah tak diragukan dalam memainkan gitar, disempurnakan dengan indahnya suara seorang Byun Kyungsoo memiliki suara yang sama memikatnya dengan sang kakak, Baekhyun yang tak lain vocalis dari Band kekasihnya.

Tepuk tangan riuh itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sahut-sahutan menggoda dan tak kalah riuhnya. Kai menjatuhkan kembali tatapannya ke arah panggung, tempat dimana sumber dari keriuhan itu berasal. Dan netra Kai melihat dengan jelas, Kyungsoo mencium pipi Chanyeol. Pipi Park Chanyeol. Seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih berstatus kekasih dari Kim Kai.

Rahang Kai mengeras, matanya menampilkan sorot penuh emosi dan luka dan ditambah kepalan erat dari kedua tangannya menunjukkan kondisi Kai yang sedang diliputi amarah. Kai masih menatap tajam dua sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian dia atas panggung. Sehun yang saat ini berada disamping Kai menatap takut-takut sang sahabat. Sehun tampak gelisah melihat Kai yang masih mematung namun diselimuti aura gelap. Gadis putih pucat itu jelas mengetahui bagaimana tempramen Kai jika menyangkut Chanyeol. Sehun khawatir Kai akan melakukan sesuatu yang nekat dan memancing keributan. Sehun yang gelisah memandang kearah panggung, mencoba mencari sosok Lay sang kekasih.

"Brengsek..." desis Kai berbahaya. Sementara Sehun semakin menegang.

Tak berbeda dengan keadaan diatas panggung, Chanyeol juga masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Kyungsoo. Matanya yang sudah besar semakin membesar saat pandangannya bertabrakan dengan mata Kai yang memandangnya penuh emosi. Chanyeol tau dengan jelas, kekasihnya yang berdiri disana siap meledak dalam hitungan detik.

Tajamnya tatapan Kai membuat Chanyeol meneguk salivanya. Chanyeol membatu, otaknya memerintahkan untuk segera berlari menuju Kai, namun organ-organ tubuh Chanyeol tak ingin bekerja sama. Chanyeol masi diam tak bergerak. Sementara Kyungsoo sang tersangka masih sibuk tersenyum malu menanggapi godaan dari teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo tau dengan jelas bahwa dia baru saja menabuh genderang perang pada Kai atas apa yang dilakukannya. Namun Kyungsoo memilih berpura-pura tidak tau dan bersikap Layaknya gadis _innocent._

Kembali pada Kai, gadis tan itu masih berdiri memandang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo penuh kebencian. Melihat Chanyeol yang diam tak bereaksi membuat Kai semakin naik darah. Kai menghembuskan napasnya kasar, menyambar minumannya dimeja menegukknya sampai habis. Kemudian dengan kasar Kai membanting gelas itu kelantai.

Prangggg!

Aula yang tadinya riuh tiba-tiba berubah senyap mendengar pecahan gelas yang dibanting Kai. Pandangan para tamu langsung menatap kearah Kai. Namun seolah tanpa dosa Kai tidak mempedulikan tatapan mencela yang diberikan padanya, dengan langkah cepat Kai memutuskan meninggalkan aula yang mendadak sunyi akibat insiden yang dilakukan Kai dengan sengaja.

Setelah tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, Chanyeol yang melihat Kai setengah berlari keluar aula langsung melompat turun dari panggung, tak mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang masih diatas panggung, yang diam-diam menyungingkan senyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat aksi kejar-kejaran antara Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Kai!" Chanyeol berhasil mengejar Kai dan menarik lengannya tepat sebelum Kai keluar dari gedung. Chanyeol menarik Kai kebalik pilar tinggi yang terdapat ditengah-tengah gedung tersebut.

PLAK!

Segera Kai melayangkan tamparan ke pipi Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menariknya

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" murka Kai menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah.

Napas Kai tersengal-sengal. Emosinya sudah sampai kepuncak dan siap meledak.

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya yang menjadi korban tamparan Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kai?" Chanyeol masih terkejut dengan tamparan keras Kai.

"Aku? Aku menamparmu sialan!" umpat Kai.

"Atau tamparanku kurang keras sehingga kau masih belum sadar? Heol, jelas kau tidak sadar. Masih menikmati ciuman manis dari jalang tadi eoh?!" Ucap Kai berapi-api.

"Jaga mulutmu Kim Kai. Siapa yang kau panggil jalang?" Chanyeol mulai terpancing.

"Cih, kau bahkan membelanya brengsek. Kau dan dia sama jalangnya!" Kai balik menantang.

"KIM KAI!" suara Chanyeol meninggi.

"Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku Park Chanyeol yang terhormat? Katakan padaku, apa nama yang pantas diberikan kepada wanita yang berani-beraninya mencium kekasih orang lain didepan umum kalau bukan jalang? Huh?!" Lanjut Kai lagi.

Chanyeol mengucap wajahnya kasar. Terlihat jelas Chanyeol frustasi menghadapi amukan Kai.

"Demi tuhan Kai, cemburumu terlalu berlebihan"

Kai mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, namun ia masih diam.

"Dia itu Kyungsoo, adik Baekhyun. Aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai adik, tidak lebih. Dan ciuman itu tak berarti apa-apa. _Please_ Kai, kau jangan begini" Suara Chanyeol mulai melembut, tak ingin membuat Kai semakin emosi.

Kai memutar matanya mendengar jawaban klise Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Adik? Itukan yang kau pikirkan, apa kau bisa jamin kalau jalang itu juga menganggapmu sebagai kakak? Jangan bodoh Chanyeol, aku tau dengan jelas kalau dia punya perasaan lebih dari seorang adik padamu" cibir Kai.

"Berhenti memanggilnya jalang Kai. Kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun jika dia mendengar kau menyebut adiknya seperti itu"

"Kau kira aku peduli?" acuh Kai.

"Kau terlalu naif Yeol, kau bisa dengan santai mengatakan ciuman itu bukan apa-apa. Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku? Kekasihku dicium wanita lain didepan umum, apa aku harus diam saja?" lanjut Kai lagi. Kini mulai terdengar sedikit pilu dan sakit.

"Kai, kau salah paham sayang. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin punya maksud lain. Dia adik Baekhyun dan aku yakin dia juga menganggapku sebagai Oppa-nya juga" Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Kai, masih berusaha meredakan emosi Kai.

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia adik Baekhyun hah? Aku tidak boleh cemburu kalau nanti-nanti dia menciummu lagi? Kau itu bodoh atau idiot Park! Kau kira aku sudi berbagi milikku dengan yang lain? Sekalipun dia adik Baekhyun aku tidak peduli!" Kai menghempaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol

"Atau begini saja, bagaimana kalau posisinya berbalik. Kau melihat Kris oppa menciumku. Apa perasaanmu? Dan bagaimana kalau kukatakan _'Ayolah Chanyeol sayang, Kris Oppa itu sahabatnya Suho Oppa dan aku hanya menganggapnya Oppa'_ Apa kau masih bisa bilang tidak cemburu? Aku bahkan berani bertaruh saat itu juga kau pasti akan menyiksaku habis-habisan!" lanjut Kai. Begitu frustasi.

"Jangan memutar balikkan keadaan Kai, bukan aku yang dibahas disini, tapi kau dan cemburu tak jelasmu. Sudahlah aku tidak ingin bertengkar lagi, ayo kembali kedalam dan minta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Kau sudah membuat kekacauan didalam" Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai.

Kai menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Ia kembali menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Apa kau gila Yeol? Aku? Minta maaf pada Kyungsoo?" Kai mulai terpancing emosi lagi.

Ia tak percaya akan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Kenapa dia yang harus minta maaf? Ia tak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Kalaupun ada pihak yang harus meminta maaf, itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau bersalah membuat keributan diacara orang dan kau harus minta maaf" Chanyeol masih bersikeras.

"SAMPAI MATIPUN AKU TAK SUDI UNTUK MEMINTA MAAF PADA JALANG ITU!" Akhirnya Kai pun meledak. Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar teriakan Kai.

"Kau dengar aku Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan minta maaf karna aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Akulah yang menjadi korban disini!" ucap Kai penuh tekanan.

"Berhentilah menjadi keras kepala Kim Kai. Kau-"

"Oppa" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara pertengkarannya dengan Kai.

"Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau disini?" Chanyeol menurunkan nada suaranya setelah sebelumnya dia setengah berteriak pada Kai.

Sementara Kai yang melihat kemunculan Kyungsoo, memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian pada gadis mungil bermata bulat itu.

"Oppa jangan marah pada Kai. Aku yang salah. Maafkan aku. Tak seharusnya aku mencium Oppa seperti tadi. Kai-ya aku minta maaf aku tahu kau pasti marah dan cemburu pada apa yang kulakukan" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan. Yang tentu saja dibuat-buat.

Kai memutar bola matanya. Tak menanggapi permintaan maaf Kyungsoo. Kai muak melihat Kyungsoo yang berpura-pura dihadapannya dan Chanyeol. Menempatkan dirinya seolah-olah dia menyesal dan menjadikan Kai sebagai pihak antagonis.

"Kai" Chanyeol menegur Kai yang masih diam, tak berniat menjawab Kyungsoo.

"Tak usah merasa sok menyesal. Aku tau kau sengaja melakukannya. Kau menyukai Chanyeol, Ah bukan, kau mencintainya. Iya kan?" Kai buka suara.

"Kai. Apa maksudmu. Kyungsoo sudah minta maaf, mengapa kau mengatakan itu?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Kai, kau salah paham, bukan seperti itu-Ahhhh!" Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dilantai. Ia baru saja berusaha memegang pundak Kai tadi. Berusaha menjelaskan pada Kai. Namun Kai yang sedang emosi menepis tangan Kyungsoo kasar dan membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga jatuh kelantai.

"Tak usah bersikap sok baik padaku" ucap Kai sinis.

"Kyungsoo" Chanyeol berseru panik saat melihat Kyungsoo jatuh.

Dengan segera ia membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. lalu

PLAK

Chanyeol langsung menampar Kai, segera setelah ia membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Hingga kini berbalik Kai yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai.

Kai memegang pipinya yang memanas. Menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Air mata mulai menggenang dikedua matanya. Hati Kai sakit. Jauh lebih sakit dari pipinya yang ditampar Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol lebih membela wanita lain dan tega memukulnya didepan wanita tersebut. Kai benar-benar merasa sakit hati dan terhina dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Kau menamparku? Demi dia?" suara Kai bergetar. Air matanya sudah mengalir dan membasahi pipinya.

"Kau berhak mendapatkannya. Kelakuanmu sudah kelewatan" Hujat Chanyeol pada Kai.

Air mata Kai terus mengalir. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba bangkit untuk berdiri. Bahkan Chanyeol tak mau bersusah payah membantunya berdiri. Kenyataan Chanyeol yang tadi membantu Kyungsoo semakin membuat hati Kai semakin hancur. Air mata membuat pandangan Kai memburam hingga ia bolak balik terjatuh ketika berusaha bangkit. Kaki Kai lemas. Hatinya begitu sakit.

"Terima kasih atas tamparan ini Park Chanyeol. Aku bersumpah tak akan melupakannya" ucap Kai bergetar dan diiringi air mata yang masih mengalir sesaat setelah ia berhasil berdiri diatas kedua kakinya.

"Dan kau jalang sialan. Urusan kita belum selesai. Jangan kau kira aku akan diam saja setelah apa yang kuterima hari ini"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Kai pun berbalik pergi dengan hati hancur dan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. Meninggalkan dua orang dibelakangknya dengan dua ekspresi yang berbeda. Chanyeol dengan muka yang masih menegang karna emosi dan Kyungsoo yang memasang senyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

 **...TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

Kai, Sehun: 22 tahun

Kyungsoo : 23 tahun

Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun : 24 tahun

Lay : 25 tahun

Xiumin: 26 tahun

Suho: 26 tahun.

.

.

A/n: Hallo semuanya, **ellaamoo** disini. Salam kenal buat kalian semua. Seperti yang sudah disampaikan **EL** di chap sebelumnya kalau saya ikut berpartisipasi dalam penulisan FF ini. Kalian bisa manggil saya ella, emm dan yeah saya dan EL punya nama yang mirip memang dan kita berdua seumuran. Bisa dibilang fanfic ini mempertemukan saya kembali dengan EL, setelah setengah tahun lebih kita lost contact setelah saya memutuskan untuk mundur dari projek ini dipertengahan 2014 lalu, yahh dengan alasan pendidikan yang mengharuskan menghentikan semua kegiatan fangirling dalam bentuk apapun. Jujur saya katakan disini saya bukanlah seorang **ChanKai Shipper,** saya adalah **ChanBaek Shipper** garis keras dan EL tau dengan jelas itu karna kita udah temenan hampir 3 taunan. Dan benar saya juga adalah mantan author yaitu author HoMin. HoMin lah yang mempertemukan saya dengan EL sebelum pada akhirnya ditahun 2013 saya mundur dari FFN, menghapus semua FF dan menutup akun saya. Jadi bisa dikatakan FF ini adalah comeback saya dalam menulis. Salahkan EL yang dengan luar biasanya berhasil meracuni saya untuk kembali menulis, dan dengan kampretnya menulis pair yang bukan saya shipperin. Saya beritahu, EL adalah racun yang luarbiasa, mencekoki saya berhari-hari dengan FF ChanKai guna menumbuhkan feel, dan alhamdulillahnya dia berhasil. Sialan lu EL. Tapi disini saya tegaskan walau saya bukanlah seorang ChanKai Shipper itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Saya dan EL punya jalan yang berbeda dan punya kesukaan yang berbeda, tapi kami tetap bisa jalan bersama tanpa masalah sampai sejauh ini. Saya berusaha akan memberikan yang terbaik buat kalian para ChanKai Shipper. Saya juga berharap kedepannya saya dan readers bisa jadi teman yang baik walau kita punya kesukaan yang berbeda. Perbedaan itu indah guys, jangan jadikan sebagai permasalahan okey. Terima kasih buat apresiasi kalian yang luar biasa di chapter 1, jujur saya sangat terharu hasil kerja saya dan EL sangat diterima oleh kalian semua, dan jujur ini membangkitkan semangat saya untuk kembali menulis. Itulah mengapa begitu saya melihat FF ini publish dengan segera saya mencari EL kembali dan memutuskan untuk kembali bersama EL menyelesaikan FF ini. Kalo FF ini gak publish semalam mungkin sampai detik ini saya pasti belum kontakan lagi sama EL. Dan special thanks saya juga buat **Berlindia** yang bersedia ikut menyumbangkan tulisannya disini disaat saya absen, saya sudah baca dan itu luar biasa, FF ini jadi semakin berwarna. Okedeh ini udah kepanjangan banget, sekian bacotan dari saya. Terimakasih buat review yang masuk, thankyou so much guys, keep review yaa.

Sign

EL and ELLA.


	3. Chapter 3

**A** **F** **anfiction By HOMIN ' EL ft ELLAAMOO ft BERLINDIA (in this chapter)**

 **[ KANKEI ]**

 **Chapter 3**

 **E** **njoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho memarkir mobilnya, sebelum keluar dan mulai memasuki rumahnya yang sederhana namun tetap terlihat elegan tersebut. Tidak di kunci. Tidak biasanya adiknya yang malas itu bangun sepagi ini. Apalagi disaat liburan musim panas seperti ini.

"Kai" Suho memanggil adiknya namun tidak ada jawaban. Suho akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar Kai dan melihat adiknya masih tertidur dengan gaunnya dan juga sepatunya yang masih terpasang indah di kedua kakinya.

Apa adiknya mabuk semalam? Tapi tidak mungkin. Karena Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkanya.

"Kai-ya... hei ba- Ya Tuhan!" Suho terlonjak kaget ketika sang adik menampakan wajah kusutnya yang menyeramkan. Matanya sembab. Dan hitam berantakan akibat maskaranya yang meluntur karena air mata.

"Oppa... hiks Oppa..." Kai tak kuasa menahan tangis dan memeluk kakak semata wayangnya tersebut. Kai mulai menangis di dada Suho. dan itu membuat Suho panik. Adiknya jarang menangis. Sekalipun menangis itu pasti karena hal yang serius.

"Shhhh kenapa? ceritakan semua pada Oppa ne?" Suho mengelus kepala adiknya sayang.

"Baekhyun..." Kai memulai tapi sudah membuat alis Suho mengkerut.

"Kenapa dengan Baekhyun? Kau diganggunya?" Kai menggeleng cepat.

"Adiknya baru saja pulang dari Jepang"

"Lalu?"Dan Kai pun menjelaskan semua kronologinya pada sang kakak. mulai dari kedatangan Kyungsoo, lalu acara penyambutan Kyungsso, lalu Kyungso yang berduet dengan Chanyeol yang di akhiri dengan Kyungso mencium pipi kekasihnya mesra.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Suho. karena Suho tau adiknya seperti apa, dan Kai menggeleng

"Aku dan Chanyeol bertengkar, lalu wanita tak tahu diri itu datang dan berlagak seperti merasa bersalah. Aku hanya menepis tanganya sedikit kasar hingga ia terjatuh "ucap Kai membuat Suho mendesah. Benar saja, adiknya ini masih saja temperamental.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini? aku tahu kalau hanya itu kau tak tidak akan menangis seperti ini" selidik Suho lagi.

"Chanyeol lalu menamparku. Karena aku sudah kasar pada Kyungsoo. Bahkan hiks... dia tidak mengejarku... hiks... dia tidak peduli padaku Oppa... dia lebih peduli pada Kyungsoo" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya. membuat Suho merasa sedih mendengar tangis adiknya yang memilukan.

Kai jarang menangis. hampir tidak pernah. Sejak kecil Kai adalah gadis yang kuat. Kai memang menangis saat ayah mereka meninggal. namun Kai tidak menangis saat Ibu mereka menikah lagi dan memutuskan pindah ke Berlin. Kai tidak menangis saat di _bully_ di sekolah, karena ia akan membalas mereka. Kai tidak menangis saat terjatuh dari tangga. Kai tidak menangis saat cinta pertamanya di SMP menyelingkuhinya.

Namun... setelah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, Kai menangis saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya selama 1 bulan untuk tour ke luar kota dengan Bandnya. Kai menangis Saat Chanyeol sakit dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang Kai menangis karena bertengkar dengan Chanyeol untuk yang ke seribu kali pertengkaran mereka.

Suho paham sekali bagaiman sifat Chanyeol. pemuda yang sudah tiga tahun bersama adiknya itu. Chanyeol memang pemuda yang sedikit keras dan tak jarang ia memakai sedikit aksi tangan untuk membuat adiknya menjadi penurut. Namun bukan berarti Suho tutup mata akan hal itu. Suho malah sangat mengagumi sosok Chanyeol, Chanyeol adalah pemuda baik hati. karena hanya Chanyeol-lah yang selama ini bisa mengendalikan Kai.

Sebelum Kai mengenal Chanyeol. Kai adalah gadis yang binal dan susah di atur. Kai bahkan pernah pulang mabuk berat di usianya yang saat itu masih 17 tahun. Kai sering _Clubing_ dengan teman-temannya. dan semua koleksi bajunya 80% sangat terbuka dan tidak sopan. Dan itu membuatnya sebagai seorang kakak menjadi sangat khawatir. Setiap hari kehidupan mereka hanya di isi dengan pertengkaran dan pertengkaran. Tak jarang kai pergi dari rumah karena terlalu muak dengan omelannya.

Namun semua kekhawatiranya musnah, ketika sosok Chanyeol masuk dalam kehidupan adiknya. Walau ia tak jarang menemukan adiknya menangis di dalam kamar. Dan tak jarang juga ia menemukan adiknya mempuyai luka memar di bahu atau di pipi. Namun itu semua tak sebanding dengan rasa bahagianya ketika melihat perubahan Kai yang sangat drastis. Kai tidak pernah pergi _clubing_. Kai tidak pernah mabuk, bahkan Suho yakin Kai tidak pernah minum alkohol lagi. Kai tidak pernah memakai baju yang tidak senonoh lagi, dan yang terpenting Kai tidak pernah meninggikan suara padanya lagi.

Kai yang sekarang adalah Kai yang manis walau kadang tetap bermulut pedas, yang sangat bergantung pada kakaknya. dan semua itu berkat Park Chanyeol. Suho akan melakukan apapun agar Kai dan Chanyeol bisa tetap bersama.

"Kai-ah... dengar, Chanyeol bukannya tidak peduli padamu. Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin kau bersifat kasar seperti itu pada orang yang ia kenal. Terlebih itu adik Baekhyun".

"Tapi dia duluan yang memulai. Kyungsoo jalang itu sudah mencium Chanyeol. Bahkan dia sudah tahu jelas, bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihku" Suho menghela nafas mendengar protes Kai.

"Aku tidak bilang kau salah, dan aku tidak membenarkan Kyungsoo. Namun kau salah besar kalau kau berpikir Chanyeol tidak peduli padamu" Kai mendengus kesal.

Karena Kakaknya tersebut pasti akan selalu membela tuan Park Chanyeol, apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau selalu membelanya. Aku benci padamu Oppa!" Kai melepas pelukanya. dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur

"Sayang, jangan seperti ini. Aku yakin sekarang Chanyeol juga sangat khawatir padamu" bujuk Suho.

"Terus saja mengkhawtirkan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya adik kandungmu itu dia atau aku sih?" Kai menggerutu. membuat Suho tertawa.

"Kalian berdua adikku"

Tin tong Ting Tong

Kai dan Suho bertatap muka saat mendengar bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

"Oppa, aku tidak mau bertemu denganya" Ucap Kai dengan wajah yang masih kesal.

"Kau yakin sekali, kalau yang di depan itu Chanyeol" Suho mengacak rambut adiknya yang memang sudah berantakan sebelum melenggang keluar, untuk melihat tamu yang datang. Dan benar saja. Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajahnya yang tampan walaupun terlihat jelas kantung matanya menghitam.

"Kau mengagetkanku Yeol, kau berantakan sekali" Komentar Suho dan melenggang masuk di susul Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Adikmu membuatku pusing Hyung" jelas Chanyeol dan menaruh sekotak ayam goreng di atas meja sebelum duduk di sofa panjang yang terdapat di ruang tengah. Bagi Chanyeol rumah Kai dan Suho sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Minumlah, kau terlihat menyedihkan" Suho meletakan coklat panas di meja dan mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Hyung"

"Kau mau menyogoknya dengan ayam goreng? Hahahha kau ini clasik sekali sih. Aku pikir saat ini masih belum mempan. Kai tidak ingin bertemu denganmu dulu" Ucap Suho dengan candanya. Ia dan Chanyeol memang sudah seperti saudara.

"Sigh... Kali ini aku juga salah Hyung" Ucap Chanyeol terlihat sangat bersalah. Membuat Suho mengelus bahu sang adik ipar (calon).

"Bersabarlah menghadapi Kai dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu, aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar mau menyakitinya. Semua yang kau lakukan pasti untuk kebaikan Kai juga"

Kim Suho... walau kiamat sudah dekat pun pasti akan membela Park Chanyeol.

"Thanks hyung" dan mereka pun larut dalam obrolan-obrolan santai. Suho memang paling jago menghibur kedua adiknya tersebut.

.

.

.

Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan melenggang ke dapur untuk mengambil air mineral. Tenggorokanya sampai terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Kai hendak kembali ke kamarnya saat ia menemukan sekotak ayam goreng di meja counter. Kai pun duduk di kursi dan membuka ayam goreng yang tidak lagi hangat itu. Kai tersenyum miris melihat ayam goreng yang sudah di bawakan kekasihnya tersebut.

Perlahan ia mengambil bagian sayap dan mulai menggigit daging ayam yang lembut. Air matanya turun. Saat ia masih mengunyah ayam gorengnya. Salah satu tangannya ia pakai untuk mengelap pipinya. Perasaannya masih sangat sakit akibat apa yang sudah di lakukan Chanyeol. Tapi hatinya masih sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu. Bahkan kini ia sangat merindukan pemuda bermarga Park tersebut.

Kai menangis lagi makin pilu. Namun tak berhenti berhenti mengunyah daging ayam yang sudah tak berasa enak lagi di mulutnya. Semuanya terasa hambar tanpa Chanyeol disisinya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari tampak menembus gorden tipis disebuah kamar gadis yang tampak jauh dari kata bersih dan rapih. Dan sinar matahari itu lambat laun menyilaukan mata gadis yang tidur dengan tengkurap. Tidak anggun sama sekali. Mata gadis berkulit tan itu lambat laun mulai terbuka. Dan pada saat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Kim Kai nama gadis itu sontak mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap kamarnya dengan mulut menganga.

"Arght!" teriak Kai dengan kesal saat menemukan banyaknya tisu berserakan dikamarnya sendiri. Dengan langkah cepat Kai mendekati cermin yang tepat berada didepat meja riasnya. Dan kembali berterian dengan histeris. "Kyaaaa!"

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan panik. Orang itu tampak berada dibelakang tubuh Kai sambil menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" tanya kakak kandungnya dengan bingung. Melihat adiknya diam mematung memandang cermin dengan tatapan nanar.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Oppa, adikmu jelek sekali," ujar Kai dengan tatapan sedih sambil menunjuk bayangannya sendiri.

"Kantung mataku, rambutku, ya ampun! apa-apaan wajah ini?" tanya Kai sambil menepuk pelan pipinya dengan perlahan.

"Oppa, aku harus ke salon." Ucap Kai dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Hah?"

Suho sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti dengan perubahan mood adik perempuannya. Kemarin malam ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bahkan adiknya itu menangis sambil memakan ayam goreng pemberian Chanyeol. Dan tadi malam ia pun bisa mendengar Kai menangis hingga membuat kamarnya sendiri berantakan. Dan sekarang dia melihat Kai..

 _PRANK!_

"Kai!" seru Suho saat menemukan Kai berada diruang gantinya. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat sepatu high heels yang menancap dipermukaan cermin selebar dan setinggi dinding. Hingga membuat beberapa bagiannya retak. Belum lagi melihat posisi Kai yang sedikit merunduk, posisi setelah melemparkan benda dengan sekuat tenaga. Suho menatap sang pelaku dengan mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Ops!" seru Kai sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan terlalu anggun. Gadis itu kini menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menatap kakaknya sambil tersenyum tenang.

"Aku lepas kendali karena mengingat kejadian kemarin," ujar Kai sambil mengambil salah satu pasang _high heels_ berwarna merah. Dipadu padankan dengan gaya pakaiannya yang casual.

"Dimana kunci mobilku?" tanya Kai sambil mengobrak-abrik kamarnya sendiri.

Suho mulai bingung dengan kelakuan adiknya sendiri yang mencari kunci mobil di laci bra dan celana dalamnya sendiri. Suho bahkan hanya bisa berdecak kecil melihat kunci mobil yang selalu Kai gantung didekat cermin dimeja riasnya.

"Kai, kau tidak akan menemukannya disana," ujar Suho yang mulai mengerti keadaan Kai. Dari cara dia melempar semua barangnya. Ada celana dalam berenda pula hampir mengenainya.

"Ini kuncimu, sayang," ujar Suho sambil menggoyangkan kunci tersebut di depan wajah Kai. Saat Kai ingin mengambilnya, Suho langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kau yakin mau pakai mobil?" tanya Suho pelan.

"Iya memang kenapa?" tanya Kai dengan bingung.

"Kau masih ingat dimana letak, kopling, gas dan rem?" tanya Suho lagi dan Kai mengangguk kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Dan apa maksudmu mencari kunci di laci baju dalammu?" tanya Suho sambil mengambil celana dalam berenda yang ada didekat kakinya.

Kai langsung mengambil celana dalam miliknya dari tangan sang kakak. Ini memalukan meski didepan saudara kandungnya sendiri.

"Oke, aku naik taxi saja," ujar Kai sambil melewati tubuh sang kakak yang masih mengamatinya.

"Kau lihat tasku?" tanya Kai yang diberi jawaban dengan arah telunjuk di atas kasurnya.

"Oh ok! Sekarang dimana sepatuku?"

"Sudah kau pakai."

"Oh! Kau benar," ujar Kai sambil menatap kakinya yang sudah terbungkus sepatu.

"Aku pergi kalau begitu," ujar Kai sambil keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Baru saja pintu itu ditutup Kai kembali membukanya dan menatap kakaknya dengan tawa kaku. "Oppa, kau tahu, aku hanya sedikit.. emh.. kacau," ujar Kai pelan sambil menunjuk kamarnya sendiri. "Saat aku pulang, aku berjanji akan membereskannya."

"Oke.." ujar Suho yang kini berjalan menghampiri Kai untuk keluar dari kamar sang adik.

"Oppa.." gumam Kai yang membuat Suho menatap adiknya yang hendak membuka pintu utama. "I love you.."

"I love you too," jawab Suho yang membuat Kai pergi sambil tersenyum. Setelahnya Suho menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dengan tubuh bergetar. "Ya Tuhan~"

"Tuan muda apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu wanita paruh baya yang menjadi asisten rumah tangga di keluarga Kim.

"Tuan muda?" panggilnya lagi saat melihat tubuh sang tuan muda semakin merunduk dan bergetar.

"Pft, HAHAHAHAHAHA.." Suho tertawa dengan sebegitu kerasnya dan membuat sang asisten rumah tangga itu menatapnya dengan heran bercampur khawatir.

"Adikku yang malang," ujar Suho sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Tolong bersihkan kamar Kai."

"Tapi anda baik-baik saja kan?" tanya asisten rumah tangga itu dengan khawatir. Suho hanya menganggukan kepalanya meski masih tertawa kecil dengan wajah memerah.

"Anda yakin?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujar Suho sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tapi raut wajah wanita paruh baya disampingnya itu membuat Suho berkata. "Kau tahu, Kai baru saja bersikap manis tadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai!" panggil seseorang yang membuat gadis berkulit eksotis nan menggoda itu membalikkan badannya.

"Wow, kau berbelanja apa saja?" tanya seseorang yang menyapanya dengan nada terpukau melihat sebegitu banyaknya kantung belanja. Mereka kebetulan berada di daerah kiblat fashion Korea Selatan. Gangnam.

"Ah! Hai, Sehun.." ujar Kai sambil tersenyum kikuk. "Yah, untuk melepas stress."

"Kau membeli penggorengan untuk melepas stress?" tanya Sehun dengan bingung. Kai hanya mengangguk dengan kaku. Sambil melirik belanjaan yang bahkan tidak ia sadari.

"Dan perlengkapan selam?" Kail kembali menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku. "Kau yakin?"

Kai menatap gadis berkulit pucat dihadapannya dengan helaan nafas pelan. "Aku sedang kacau dan aku bingung untuk mengendalikannya," ujar Kai dengan cepat.

Sehun menggumamkan kata _kacau_ yang disebutkan Kai dengan heran. "Ya kacau, karena—" tiba-tiba air mata Kai mengalir begitu saja.

"Wait! Wait!" seru Sehun sambil membantu Kai untuk berjalan menuju café terdekat yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Tenang, Kai.." ujar Sehun pelan saat melihat Kai duduk dihadapannya tengah menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Oke, kau bisa cerita sekarang kalau kau mau."

"Aku kacau karena seseorang sudah menginjak harga diriku."

"Hah?" gumam Sehun dengan terperangah.

"Oke, aku sedikit berlebihan," ujar Kai sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Shit! Kenapa aku mewarnai rambutku dengan warna merah begini?" keluh Kai sambil mengibas rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Oke, begini.." Jongin menceritakan semuanya dengan terperinci sampai-sampai membuat Sehun hanya bisa diam. Mendengarkan semua cerita Kai, yang sesekali menyuapi mulutnya dengan cake coklat yang ia pesan. "Aku bahkan berani bertaruh, gadis sialan itu tengah tersenyum senang sekarang!"

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tergagap sambil meminum teh yang baru ia pesan. "Aku mengerti rasa frustasimu," gumam Sehun pelan, toh ia lihat sendiri bagaimana cara Kai mengacaukan pesta Kyungsoo. Tapi entah kenapa ia jadi ikut kacau melihat Kai yang sebegitu bringasnya menghabisi berpiring-piring cake.

"Kau benar-benar kacau Kai."

"Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan perihnya tamparan Chanyeol di pipiku!" ucap Kai jengkel sambil menunjuk pipinya sendiri.

"Si tolol itu malah menamparku demi wanita jalang itu!" geram Kai yang kini menatap tumpukan piring dimejanya. "Berapa banyak aku makan?" tanyanya dengan mulut tergagap.

"Enam mungkin," ujar Sehun pelan.

"Sial, perutku bisa melar lagi," keluh Kai dengan pelan. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kai dengan heran.

"Wow~ kau tangguh sekali," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jika Lay Oppa melakukan hal itu padaku, mungkin aku akan langsung memutuskannya." Ujar Sehun yang membuat Kai mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai.

"Aku sudah biasa dengan keposesifan dan kekasaran Chanyeol," ujar Kai dengan tenang, seolah bangga diperlakukan macam itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Sebenarnya gadis tan itu sudah telalu cinta setengah mati pada namja yang ia katai tolol.

"Terimakasih, kau membuatku agak mendingan" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum sebegitu manisnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sehun.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong rambut merahku cocok tidak?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

Sehun sedikit meringis melihatnya sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Warnanya terlalu terang." Ujar Sehun dengan tatapan sedikit bersalah.

"Sudahku duga!" seru Kai sambil mencepol rambut panjangnya sendiri. "Tapi setidaknya rambut merahku matching dengan warna sepatku kan?" tanya Kai yang membuat Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ayolah~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yeol, kau tidak penasaran dimana gadismu?" tanya Minseok yang melihat Chanyeol sebegitu seriusnya dengan gitar ditangannya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan membuat Minseok menegurnya dengan pelan.

"Jangan diputar terus nanti senarnya—"

"Akh—"

"Putus," gumam Minseok pelan tapi ternyata perkataannya terlambat. Dan senar yang putus itu membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan kasar. "Hei, kau tidak khawatir dengan gadismu?" tanya Minseok lagi yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Mungkin dia sedang berkumpul dengan teman lamanya," ujar Lay tiba-tiba yang membuat Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. "Berubah menjadi gadis liar dan nakal lagi," Lay tanpa sadar tertawa kecil melihat salah satu gitaris bandnya yang menatapnya dengan terbelalak kaget. Ah, Chanyeol bahkan terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang. "Aku bercanda, dia sedang bersama Sehun sekarang."

Chanyeol langsung bernafas lega mendengarnya.

"Hyung apa aku salah sudah menamparnya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan yang membuat Minseok dan Lay menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi dia.."

"Apa pun alasannya sebenarnya itu tidak baik," ujar Minseok yang membuat Chanyeol terdiam. "Meski Kai memang gadis yang tangguh."

"Belum lagi kau menamparnya di depan Kyungsoo," ujar Lay sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, itu sedikit membuatnya terbuang," perkataan Lay membuat namja bertubuh jangkung itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Kai menganggap Kyungsoo saingannya kan?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Meminta maaf." Ucap keduanya dengan berbarengan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai itu gadis egois dan keras kepala. Dan Chanyeol merupakan pria yang posesif dan keras kepala. Jadi apa yang terjadi jika pria keras kepala meminta maaf pada gadis yang juga keras kepala? Yup! Pertengakaran.

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk memaksaku untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo- **mu** ," ujar Kai dengan kesal sambil menatap namja dihadapannya. Baru saja ia keluar dari mobilnya sendiri. "Aku lebih memilih kelas kalkulusku!" ujar Kai sambil berjalan melewati tubuh Chanyeol.

"Bye!" seru Kai sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kai dengarkan aku!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengejar langkah kaki Kai yang terlihat lebar.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu!" serunya sambil menggapai tangan Kai.

"Stop!" ujar Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Don't touch me!" seru Kai dengan keras yang membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku tidak mau kau menyakitiku lagi!" kini Kai membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol dengan kesal.

"Apa? Kau mau menampar aku lagi? Menyiksaku lagi?" tanya Kai dengan senyum muaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memaafkanku," ujar Chanyeol dengan pelan kaget dengan kata menyiksa yang Kai ucapkan. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan?

"Maaf karena apa? Karena kau menamparku karena aku sudah membuatmu marah?" tanya Kai sambil mendekati tubuh Chanyeol. "Marah karena aku menyebut Kyungsoo- **mu** itu sebagai gadis jalang?" bisik Kai dengan tajam.

"Urusi saja Kyungsoo- **mu** itu."

"KIM KAI!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Kai saat kekasihnya itu menarik tangannya dan mencekram pergelangan tangannya dengan keras.

"Kau marah karena aku memanggilnya jalang?" tanya Kai sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Hei, tuan Park, ini caramu meminta maaf?" tanya Kai sambil menatap cengkram tangan Chanyeol dipergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan menguji kesabaranku?" desis Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau memang bisa sabar?" tanya Kai dengan senyum miringnya. "Hmpt—" pekik gadis tan itu dengan nafas tertahan. Oh, kekasihnya mencium bibirnya di lapangan parkir kampusnya. Kai mencoba untuk memberontak tapi Chanyeol malah mencekram kepalanya dengan keras. Hampir menjambak rambutnya.

Ini sudah kepalang basah. Dan Kai lebih memilih untuk membalas lumatan kasar Chanyeol di bibirnya. Ah, kekasihnya itu memang tidak bisa bermain lembut. Dan Kai bukan gadis yang suka di dominasi sekasar ini. Dia sudah marah muak dan kesal pada namja yang kini menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Cukup!" erang Kai dengan kesal.

Ciuman bringas mereka berdampak pada topi Kai yang jatuh. Dan kebetulah rambut Kai itu terlalu terang dan mencolok. Hingga semua orang tidak akan luput dari sepasang muda mudi yang tengah berciuman di lahan parkir kampus.

"Kau gila hah?!" tanya Kai sambil memungut topinya sendiri dan memakainya dengan asal.

"Memang," ujar Chanyeol dengan mata menggelap. "Kau membuatku gila hingga membuatku egois," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat gadis tan itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku hanya ingin merubahmu menjadi gadis yang lebih baik."

"Omong kosong!" gadis tan itu tahu maksud kekasihnya. Hanya saja dia tidak suka cara Chanyeol memperlakukannya. Belum lagi saat Chanyeol menamparnya dengan keras dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Dengar! aku mencintaimu bahkan hingga detik ini aku masih mencintaimu," ujar Chanyeol dengan rahang mengeras. Namun saat matanya menatap mata gadisnya yang berkaca-kaca, pada akhirnya Chanyeol luluh.

"Kau gadisku satu-satunya Kai," ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku.. tidak mengendalikan emosiku," ujar namja berparas tampan itu dengan meringis. "Aku selalu lepas kendali jika berurusan dengamu."

"…"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Kai yang memerah dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan. "Sampai tanpa sadar aku melukaimu terus menerus."

Matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu pada akhirnya mengalir begitu saja. Chanyeol sering membuat gadisnya ini menangis. Tidak kuat menahan tangisnya dan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar. Gadis tan itu pada akhirnya jatuh terduduk dan membuat Chanyeol menyangga tubuhnya meski dengan posisi ikut terduduk ditanah.

"Aku.. ketakutan.." gumam Kai ditengah isak tangisnya. "Aku mengerti rasa cintamu tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan caramu," ujar Kai sambil menghapus kasar air matanya. "Aku sudah mencoba yang aku bisa tapi kenapa aku selalu salah dimatamu?" tanya Kai dengan nada bergetar. "Tapi.. aku _.._ tidak mau kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisik Chanyeol dengan pelan. Pada akhirnya ia menarik lengan gadisnya untuk berdiri. Dan memeluk gadisnya yang terus menangis dengan sesenggukan. "Maafkan aku.." gumam Chanyeol pelan sambil mengelus kepala Kai.

Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Namun sedetik kemudian Kai mendorong dada Chanyeol dan memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan kesal. Membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Kai dengan bingung.

"Kau membuatku.. membolos.. kelas kalkulus!" seru Kai dengan kesal namun malah membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras. Gadisnya ini menangis sesenggukan dan marah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Jangan tertawa!" seru gadis tan ini namun sambil ikut tertawa di tengah isak tangisnya.

 **...** **TBC** **...**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N **EL** disini. Terimakasih untuk semua review yang mengesankan. Saya dan **ELLA** sangat senang membaca semua review yang masuk. Dan itu membuat kami berdua makin giat untuk melanjutkan. Di chapter kali ini author **Berlindia** ikut andil sebagian banyak. Dan ff ini makin seperti pelangi. Warna warni. Hahahahah oke gitu aja dari saya. Mohon bantuannya untuk chapter selanjutnya.

 **P.S :** Kami menghargai setiap review yang masuk dan itu menjadikan suntikan semangat bagi kami untuk terus melanjutkan FF ini. Tapi bukan berarti kami haus akan review. Kesadaran masing-masing individu saja untuk mengapresiasi karya orang lain. Ada beberapa review yang masuk yang hanya menuliskan: next thor, update asap, lanjutin dan sebagainya. Bukan seperti ini yang kami inginkan. Tanpa kalian minta kami bakal tetap melanjutkan ini. Kalian tidak perlu komen panjang lebar, hanya cukup beritahu bagian mana yang kalian suka, bagian mana yang tidak disukai itu cukup untuk kami. Simple kan?. Kalau merasa tidak bisa mereview tidak masalah cukup jadi _**siders**_ aja itu lebih baik bagi kami. Oke mungkin itu saja.

Sign

EL and ELLA \^_^)(^_^/


	4. Chapter 4

**A fanfiction By HOMIN ' EL ft ELLAAMOO**

 **[ KANKEI ]**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Warning: TYPOS**

 **enjoy**

Sehari berlalu pasca berbaikannya Chanyeol dan Kai, dan kini seperti biasanya Kai kembali menjalankan tugasnya mengantarkan makan siang Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Dengan senyum mengembang Kai melangkah memasuki studio, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara riuh dari dalam studio. Kai membuka pintu studio dan matanya langsung dihadapkan pada sosok wanita yang sangat yang belakangan ini sukses membuat syaraf-syaraf Kai menegang karena emosi. Ya, si jalang Kyungsoo sedang bermain peran menjadi ibu peri. Mengelilingi Kyungsoo ada Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok dan Lay yang sedang berebut makanan. Makanan yang bisa Kai pastikan yang dibawa oleh Kyungsoo. Sementara sang kekasih Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ulah teman-temannya yg seperti orang kesurupan berebut makanan. Sedangkan Kai masih berdiri diam didepan pintu tanpa ada yang menyadari kehadirannya

"Wah Soo masakanmu enak sekali. Kau harus sering-sering membawakan kami makan siang seperti ini" ucap Jongdae dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah

"Benar, ini benar-benar enak sekali Kyungsoo" Lay sang pemakan segala pun turut memuji masakan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah oppa? Dari pada masakan Kai, yang mana lebih enak?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi tak berdosa.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah menyadari kehadiran Kai, dan ia sengaja melemparkan pertanyaan itu untuk memprovokasi emosi Kai. Kai yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa mendengus.

 _'Si jalang ini benar-benar bernyali besar'_ batin Kai.

"Tentu saja masakanmu lebih enak Kyung. Ini rasanya seperti makanan buatan koki restoran mahal" Jongdae menjawab dengan semangat. Dan diamini oleh member yang lainnya.

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya tiba- tiba mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk, dan ia menemukan gadisnya disana dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kai" ucap Chanyeol dan langsung menghentikan kesibukan makan mereka untuk melihat Kai.

"Aku membawakan makan siang buat kalian, tapi sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat. Kalian terlihat sudah kenyang, kalau begitu aku pulang saja" ucap Kai frontal.

Chanyeol yang mulai merasa Kai mulai menguarkan aura gelapnya langsung melangkah mendekati sang kekasih.

"Hey, kau sudah capek-capek kemari kenapa langsung pulang hem?"

"..." Kai tak merespon Chanyeol, ia masih sekuat tenaga menahan emosi saat melihat seringai kemenangan yg dilemparkan Kyungsoo.

"Kata siapa aku sudah kenyang, aku bahkan belum makan satu butir nasi pun. Masuklah dan siapkan untukku, aku sangat lapar" lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

Kai yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol mulai menarik ujung bibirnya, dia pun menuruti Chanyeol untuk masuk.

"Oppa, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang mu" Kyungsoo menunjukkan satu kotak bekal yang sengaja ia keluarkan dari tas nya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau repot-repot. Tapi berikan saja pada mereka, sepertinya mereka sangat menyukai masakanmu. Aku akan makan bekal buatan Kai" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu memalingkan pandangannya pada Kai yang juga memasang senyum manis.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Kai melempar seringai penuh kemenangan pada Kyungsoo.

 _'satu sama'_ ucap Kai tanpa suara. Dan semakin membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah menahan amarah yg siap meledak.

.

Kyungsoo memandangi sepasang kekasih yang sedang larut dalam situasi yang harmonis. Tanganya mengepal. Namun ekspresinya ia buat sedatar mungkin agar tidak timbul kecurigaan.

"Kai, apa lusa kau akan ikut? Kita ada acara di gwanju" Tanya Minseok pada Kai yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan kekasihnya. Leader dari band X-Ray itu menanyai Kai bukan tanpa alasan. Namun Kai memang kerap ikut di setiap tour atau acara mereka. Membantu dalam urusan makan mereka dan juga menjaga kekasihnya agar tidak jatuh sakit lagi. Bilang saja trauma. Chanyeol yang pernah drop dan akhirnya jatuh sakit setelah tour membuat gadis bermarga Kim itu tak mau lepas jauh dari kekasihnya lagi.

"Tentu saja Oppa, aku tidak bisa membiarkan bayi besar ini kelaparan. Dan jatuh sakit lagi" ucap Kai sambil mencubit pipi Chanyeol. yang di cubit hanya meringis saja. Merasa disayang.

"Oke kalau begitu _fix_ aku akan menyuruh Hyung memesan menambahkan 1 tiket besok" ucap Minseok berlalu. Hyung yang yang dimaksud adalah manager mereka. meskipun band indie mereka juga membutuhkan manager agar bisa menggaet promotor.

"Eh.. oppa. Boleh aku... ikut juga?" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Minseok penuh harap.

"Er... itu.." Minseok menatap Baekhyun. Karena ia tidak tahu harus mengijinkan atau tidak. Sebenarnya ia enggan mengijinkan. Karena jujur sebenarnya terlalu banyak gadis juga resiko. Saat mereka bermain di atas panggung tak ada yang mengawasi mereka. Oke Kai pengecualian.

"Tidak usah Kyungsoo, kau hanya akan merepotkan nanti" ucap Baekhyun sedikit dingin. Byun Baekhyun memang seperti itu. Kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak ia suka.

"Tapi oppa... aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun. Aku bosan dirumah" rengek Kyungsoo. Mungkin sifat manjanya mulai keluar.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Tidak ada yang mengawasimu saat kita sedang di atas panggung" Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo tajam. Dia benar-benar tidak mau kerepotan.

"Tapi bukankah Kai juga wanita, kenapa dia boleh ikut dan aku tidak?" Kyungsoo mulai menuntut tentang ketidak adilan akan dirinya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun geram.

"Itu berbeda kai itu-"

"Apa bedanya oppa? Kai perempuan. Dan aku perempuan. Apa yang beda dari kami?"

Karena Kai punya Chanyeol kekasihnya yang siap bertanggung jawab. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Kai.

"Itu- "

"Sudahlah baek, aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo. Biarkan dia ikut oke?" Ucap Jongdae memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap jongdae tajam. Seolah sedang berbicara dengan mata ke mata.

"Terserahlah. Aku keluar dulu" Baekhyun keluar membawa _pack_ rokoknya. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk tidak mengerti. Kenapa kakaknya begitu jahat padanya. Pikirnya.

"Sudahlah Kyung... kau boleh ikut ok?" ucap Jongdae menghibur Kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala wanita mungil itu. Yang di ajak bicara hanya mengangguk.

Jongdae keluar menyusul Baekhyun. Meninggalkan yang lainya di dalam.

"Hyung aku harus pergi juga. Sehun bilang mau minta antar ke dokter. Dia agak flu katanya" ijin Lay yang di balas anggukan oleh Minseok.

"Yeol, kai, dan Kyungsoo-ya aku pergi dulu" Minseok memandang tiga orang lainya di ruangan itu pasca perginya Lay. Dan pemuda yang paling tua itu mendengus.

"Aku harus pergi juga... " ucapnya asal. Dan mengambil blazernya. Jujur Minseok tidak suka dengan atmosfer di ruangan itu.

Blam

Dan tinggal Kai,Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sekarang. Mereka hanya diam. Kyungsoo masih berdiri. Chnayeol hanya diam. Dan Kai berseringai.

' _Saatnya pembalasan untuk jalang sialan'_ batin kai

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara yang langsung di sapu oleh angin. Rambut hitamnya di terpa angin halus yang bercampur dengan asap nikotinnya.

"Bro... " Jongdae duduk di samping sang sahabat. Sepertinya ingin menghibur.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanya ikut? Kau tahu itu hanya akan menyakitinya" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa melihat ke arah jongdae.

"Sudahlah Baek, biarkan seperti ini... dan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Aku yakin akan menjadi lebih baik" ucap yang sahabat dengan senyum _camel_ nya yang khas.

"Cih. Kau sudah tahu Kyungsoo mencintai Chanyeol. kau tidak tahu tatapannya saat melihat Chanyeol?. aku hanya tidak ingin melihat adikku lebih sakit lagi Chen..." Jelas Baekhyun pada sahabatnya. Pada dasarnya Baekhyun adalah seorang kakak yang sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya.

"Aku tahu Baek... kita semua tahu. Tapi tidak ada gunaya melarangnya untuk berhenti. Biarkan saja semuanya mengalir. Hidup itu seperti sugai. Kalau kau bendung. Nanti bisa menjadi bencana kalau tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi biarkan saja... Kyungsoo melakukan apapun yang dia mau"

"Tapi aku tidak enak dengan Chanyeol Chen... kai dan Chanyeol itu, mereka sudah sangat serius. Dan kau tahu itu kan? Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan adikku merusak hubungan mereka" Jelas nada frustasi di setiap kalimat Baekhyun

"Baek... mungkin ini cobaan bagi Chanyeol dan Kai. Ini bukan salahmu. Sudahlah baek. kau itu teman yang baik. Chanyeol juga pasti tahu itu. Kau bahkan tak tahu kalau Chanyeol sekarang juga sedang merasa tidak enak karena harus mencampahkan adikmu kan?" Tanya Chen membuat Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum.

"Mana ku tahu... kupikir di otaknya cuma ada Kai" celetuk Baekhyun sambil tertawa renyah

"Yah kalau itu sih sudah pasti. Hahahah sudahlah Baek, kau itu kakak dan teman yang baik. Buktinya kita tidak meninggalkanmu" Ucap Chen membuat Baekhyun menoleh kearah sahabatnya.

"Chen... jujur saja kau minta apa" tanya Baekhyun bosan.

"Hahahahhaha aku tulus mengatakanya bodoh!"

"Aww!" Baekhyun mengaduh ketika Chen memukulnya dengan keras. Dan terjadilah adu jotos ringan di antara dua sahabat itu.

.

.

.

"Kai..." Chanyeol mengeram ringan ketika Kai tiba-tiba loncat dan duduk di panggkuanya. Memeluk lehernya seduktif. Dan mencium pipi serta pojok bibir Chanyeol. dia sengaja.

"Hei masih ada Kyungsoo- Mnh" Protes Chanyeol di hentikan Kai dengan ciuman panas yang mendadak. Membuat mata Kyungsoo memanas. Dan bulir itu mengalir lirih di pipinya yang seputih salju.

Kai makin menggesekan bokongnya pada penis Chanyeol yang masih terbalut kain kasar berbahan jeans tersebut. Ciuman mereka makin panas. Membuat libido Chanyeol naik dan melupakan bahwa Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana. Chanyeol merapa tubuh ramping Kai dam meremas pinggul serta bokong kenyalnya.

"Nghhhh~" sengaja... desahan itu sengaja ia buat sesexy mungkin sepanas mungkin. Agar membuat Kyungsoo lebih geram lagi. Kalau Kyungsoo saja bisa mencium kekasihnya di depan umum tanpa malu. Kenapa dia tidak bisa? Jangankan ciuman. Sex pun akan kai tunjukan di depan Kyungsoo agar wanita itu bisa mengerti bahwa Chanyeol hanya miliknya.

Tap tap tap Brak!

Dan sepertinya gadis munggil itu tak bisa lebih lama lagi menyaksikan Kai dan Chanyeol yang sedang begitu intim. Dan artinya kemenangan mutlak bagi Kim kai . Katakan ia jahat. Katankan ia antagonis. Namun Kim Kai hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak suka miliknya di sentuh oleh siapapun. Apalagi direbut.

"Kau milikku kan?"Kai memegang pipi Chanyeol sambil memandangnya sendu.

" _I am Yours. Forever."_ Dan jawaban itu membuat seorang Kim Kai Gadis 22 tahun itu menjadi gadis paling bahagia sedunia.

"Sekarang selesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai" oh... tidak. Dia lupa akan.

"Er... Chanyeol. nanti saja di rumah. Sebenarnya tadi aku hanya- angh!"

Dan Kai terkena senjata makan tuan.

.

.

.

Suasana terminal keberangkatan dalam negeri Bandara Gimpo terlihat sangat sibuk dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Jadwal penerbangan yang mengalami penundaan hampir dua jam membuat suasana ruang tunggu semakin padat karena menumpuknya para penumpang yang mengalami penundaan dengan berbagai tujuan.

Salah satu diantara para penumpang itu adalah para personil grup band X-RAY beserta para manager, kru dan staff dari band yang akan bertolak belakang ke Busan dalam rangka menghadiri pembukaan acara festival tahunan musim panas yang berlangsung di kota yang terkenal dengan pantai nya yang sangat indah dan eksotis tersebut.

Tampak diantara rombongan mereka seorang gadis berkulit tan yang duduk disamping seorang pemuda tampan bermata bulat. Gadis yang diketahui adalah Kai, kekasih dari gitaris Band X-Ray tersebut duduk dengan wajah yang tertekuk keras. Gurat-gurat kekesalan terlihat diwajah cantik gadis dengan surai merah terang yang tergerai indah menutupi kedua bahunya. Sesekali ia melirik dengan ganas sesosok wanita lain yang juga berada dalam rombongan mereka.

Suasana hati Kai saat ini benar-benar jatuh kedalam mood yang paling terendah. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisinya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke bandara. Kai serasa ingin berlari dan menjambak rambut wanita yang diketahui adalah Kyungsoo saat ia melihat wanita pendek itu berada bersama para rombongan kru Band X-Ray ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya di Bandara.

Awalnya Kai masih bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan meyakinkan dirinya mungkin Kyungsoo hanya mengantar Oppa-nya saja yaitu Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah vocalis X-Ray. Namun ternyata semua tak seperti yang diharapkan Kai. Emosi gadis itu mulai terpancing saat mengetahui ternyata Kyungsoo juga akan ikut mereka ke Busan.

Kai benar-benar merasa frustasi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertahan tidak mencekik gadis yang dengan lancangnya hampir menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, karena selama tiga hari nanti ia akan melihat wajah menyebalkan gadis yang berlagak sok suci itu.

Kai berusaha sekuat tenaga memendam kekesalannya karena tak ingin membuat Chanyeol mengamuk jika ia kembali memancing keributan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia baru saja berbaikan dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin mereka terlibat pertengkaran, terlebih lagi saat ini Kyungsoo akan terus membayanginya dan Chanyeol. Kai tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo mendapat kesempatan untuk dapat mendekati kekasihnya. _Never._

Pada dasarnya Kai memang tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia adalah gadis yang ekspresif, ia tidak terbiasa memendam apapun. Saat ini Kai mungkin diam, namun wajahnya tak bisa berbohong kalau saat ini dia sedang sangat kesal. Terbukti dengan ekspresi ketat yang diterus ditampilkannya dan enggan buka suara sejak tiba dibandara hingga sekarang. Bahkan sang kekasih yang dengan setia duduk disampingnya tak luput dari kemarahan harus puas diacuhkan Kai.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Chanyeol yang tak tahan melihat Kai yg terus diam akhirnya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Namun sepertinya sifat idiot Chanyeol sedang kumat. Bukannya memperbaiki suasana, pertanyaan bodoh Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas tau kalau sang kekasih sedang mode macan betina siap mengamuk semakin memancing kemarahan Kai. Bukan jawaban yang didapat Chanyeol melainkan delikan tajam dari Kai.

"Kau bisa cepat tua kalau terus merengut seperti ini sayang. Ayolah rileks sayang" pujuk Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sekarang adalah bagian dari kru. Bisakah aku mendapat penjelasan tentang ini?"

Sepertinya usaha Chanyeol berhasil. Walau belum melunturkan ekspresi ketat dari wajahnya setidaknya Kai mulai meresponnya.

"Kyungsoo bukan bagian dari Kru. Dia hanya penasaran dan ingin ikut dalam perjalanan kali ini. Dan manager hyung juga tidak mempermasalahkan keinginannya itu. Dia adik Baekhyun ingat?" jelas Chanyeol lembut.

"Tapi aku yang bermasalah dengan kehadirannya" tantang Kai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya tepat kehadapan wajah Chanyeol.

"Jangan memulai keributan Kai. Kau sudah berjanji padaku" bisik Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap pipi Kai.

Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol dan kembali memasang ekspresi kesal dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Dan mengapa kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku mengenai ini?" lanjut Kai lagi.

"Apa itu penting sekarang?" Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pertanyaan Kai.

"Jangan kembali bertanya padaku Park Chanyeol. Aku yang sedang bertanya disini" suara Kai mulai meninggi.

"Baiklah yang mulia Kim Kai yang agung. Aku memang sengaja tak mengatakan apapun padamu karena aku tak ingin kau marah dan memilih untuk tidak ikut..."

"Apa aku terlihat sedang tidak marah sekarang?" sela Kai

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku Kai" geram Chanyeol.

"Oke lanjutkan"

"Dengar Kai, aku tahu kau tak akur dengan Kyungsoo..."

"Aku membencinya Yeol" kembali Kai menyela Chanyeol.

"Tak bisakah kau diam sebentar,dan dengarkan aku berbicara?" amuk Chanyeol. Frustasi karena selalu disela.

"Oke, oke maafkan aku"

"Baiklah aku tau kau benci pada Kyungsoo, tapi sayang, aku tidak bisa egois dengan tidak mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk ikut, jika alasannya hanya sekedar kekasihku tidak suka dengannya. Biar bagaimana pun Kyungsoo adik Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin Baekhyun merasa tersinggung" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tapi sekarang aku yang tersinggung Yeol" lirih Kai.

"Aku tahu Kai. Percayalah aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku memilih tak memberi tahu mengenai ini karena aku tak mau ambil resiko kau yang memilih tidak ikut. Katakan aku egois, tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu di Seoul dengan prasangka-prasangka burukmu mengenai aku dan Kyungsoo. Jadi lebih baik kau marah tapi aku bisa melihatmu dan kau juga tetap bisa melihatku. Aku mohon kali ini mengertilah sayang" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kai erat. Berusaha meluluhkan kerasnya hati sang gadis.

"Baiklah Yeol aku mengerti. Berjanjilah padaku, kau harus terus disampingku" Kai menatap lurus kedalam mata Chanyeol seolah memberitahukan bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekuatannya untuk dapat bertahan dalam melawan egonya yang tinggi.

 _"I promise"_ Chanyeol mengecup dahi Kai mesra. Dan Kai balas memeluk lengan Chanyeol menumpukan badannya pada lengan kokoh kekasih tampannya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi alasanku" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kai sambil mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kekasihku selalu ada disampingku. Kalau kau tidak ikut siapa yang akan mengurusku? Aku akan kesepian" ucap Chanyeol mendramatisir.

Kai melepaskan rangkulannya pada lengan Chanyeol dan memandang Chanyeol horor.

"Apa otakmu bermasalah? kau terbentur sesuatu tadi malam?" Kai masih memandang takjub kekasihnya yang terkadang terlihat idiot ini.

"Percayalah, aku sehat Kai. Kau senang bukan dengan alasan terakhirku?" Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan senyum idiotnya.

Kai bangkit dari posisi duduknya tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa?" heran Chanyeol.

"Aku akan ke toilet dan muntah"

setelah itu Kai benar-benar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh memandang kepergian Kai.

Chanyeol tahu gadisnya itu pasti sedang malu pasca gombalan cheesy yang baru dilayangkan Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa Kai memilih menghindari Chanyeol, ia pasti tak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Tapi Chanyeol senang sudah berhasil mengubah mood jelek Kai. Gadisnya yang memiliki tempramen tinggi itu ternyata memiliki sisi yang imut ketika sedang malu. Dan Chanyeol menyukai sisi lain dari Kai tersebut.

Sementara Kai sepanjang perjalanan menuju toilet tak berhenti terus merutuki ke-idiotan Chanyeol.

"Haish si bodoh itu, bisa-bisa merayuku disaat seperti ini. Rayuannya benar-benar mengerikan" rutuk Kai sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang menghangat.

"Aissh jinja pasti wajahku memerah sekarang" Kai memegang kedua pipinya sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia segera mengeluarkan bedak padat dari dalam tasnya dan mulai menepukkan busa bedak pada pipinya untuk menyamarkan rona merah disana.

Clek

Suara pintu itu menghentikan gerakan tangan Kai di wajahnya. Namun bukan suara itu yang membuat Kai sempat menahan napasnya. Melainkan gadis mungil yang kini masuk dan menghampirinya. Rasanya darahnya seperti mendidih dan langsung memuncak hingga kepala. Ia tak menyangka berada dalam satu ruangan sempit bersama Kyungsoo membuat dirinya merasa semarah ini lagi. Padahal baru saja moodnya sedikit membaik.

Dengan tampang yang kaku. Kai memasukan bedaknya dan mulai membalik badan dan ingin segera melenggang pergi sebelum suara manis itu masuk kedalam gendang telinganya.

"Kenapa? Kai-ya apa kau masih marah padaku?" _Sudah jelas! Apa kau idiot?!_ Batin Kai berteriak kejam, namun ia enggan memandang wajah gadis jalang di belakangnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kai-ya aku-"

"Sudahlah" Kai menyela perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Tak seperti aku akan memaafkanmum jika kau memintah maaf sambil bersujud sekalipun" dan setelah itu Kai pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Meninggalnya Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum pada refleksinya sendiri.

"Kim Kai… kau terlalu sombong" Ucapnya lirih dengan nada yang sedikit gelap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N hallo disini EL maaf kan kami dengan update yang super duper telat ini. mau bagaimana lagi? author ella sedang menghadapi sidang skripsinya jadi harus focus dulu. Sedangkan saya sedang menghadapi hidup yang tak kunjung berhenti rintangannya #Disiramaerkeras wkkkk maaf maaf. Tapi emang saya juga sedang sibuk juga. Jadi mau gak mau CH kali ini sedikit pendek ya. Di usahan ch 5 nanti akan di buat lebih panjang. Dan masalah typo maaf sekali author el kalau edit emang kurang becuz #nangis . tapi di usahan nanti ch 5 typonya di kurangi soalnya author ella yang bakal ngedit hehe.**

 **terimakasih yang sudah review dan juga yang toap hari ngecheck updatanya. Semoga CH ini menghibur chingu-deul semua. Dan untuk FF saya yang Trouble with so called fake brother. Semoga saja nanti cepat saya selesaikan dan segera di publish.**

 **Oh iya jangan lupa Chingudeul Baca FFnya author baru Sielanaria yang judulnya Calir De Lune . itu ff sangat keren sekali authornya juga baik hati dan tidak sombong. Ayo dukung author Siel agar ia mau tetep bertahan nulis di archive Chankai.**

 **Oke gitu aja terima kasih banyak!**


End file.
